


Arrivals

by losingface



Series: dummies in love [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingface/pseuds/losingface
Summary: Two dummies start a family.





	Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> hold onto your knickers guys and gals, this is a long one
> 
> poppy and bobby start a family, what more can i say, other than this is probably my favourite thing i’ve written for the dumby series
> 
> please enjoy!!

**

"Holy shit."

"I know."

"Holy _ shit,_ man."

"I know!"

"You're engaged?" Bobby asks. His face is an absolute picture right now, he's never been so happy and confused in his entire life. Poppy's mouth is wide open in shock, she's about to catch some flies if she doesn't close it soon. She pulls the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands, to hide an especially obvious ring on her finger.

They're all crammed into a booth, at their favourite breakfast diner. Jonno's got his arm around his girlfriend, well, fianceé now. Not to their surprise, he's with the drummer girl, Tasha, they met at the gig they went to when Poppy visited Glasgow for the first time.

"We're engaged." Tasha grins and nods at them. Bobby and Poppy look at each other and back to them. Jonno leans over to kiss her head. Her bright dyed orange hair falls over her eyes as she laughs and shoves him away. The couple opposite can't help but stare.

"That's amazing! Congrats, guys." Poppy smiles sincerely, leaning over the table to pat Tasha's hand. 

Bobby leaps out of his seat, Jonno following suit, they embrace in a bear hug swinging side to side. He's so genuinely happy for his friend, but can't help but be the tiniest bit jealous, as they were here to share the exact same news.

Bobby had been sulking about their flat a few weeks ago, dragging his feet knowing Poppy despises when he did that. He flopped down on the sofa, draping himself on top of her when she was trying to watch TV. He stayed there for about 5 minutes before huffing out a breath, knocking her hair in her eyes.

"Bobby." She laughed, trying to shove his weight off of her. "You're heavy."

"No, I'm not." He murmured, not moving off of her. She wiggles under him, trying to break free. He laughed listening to her struggling. She groaned as she gave up, staying sandwiched between him and the sofa.

"Bobby, fuck _ off _." She yelled, still kinda chuckling. He smiled, the feeling of her laughing never got old. He lied on her for a long time, he’s never normally clingy but that day he wanted to be as close to her as physically possible. Something was drawing him to her.

“You alright?” She murmured. He grunted in response, his attention on whatever she was watching. He’s pretty sure it was Gossip Girl.

“You wanna watch some Jim Carey, babe?” She never normally mentioned this, unless he’s in a mood. He hates how obvious he is sometimes.

"I wanna get married." He said after a few seconds of silence. She smiled and turned to face him, he gently moved the hair out of her eyes to look at her. He settled between her legs, giving her a quick peck before she spoke again.

"Me too.” Her voice was quiet. “We should probably tell people first." She said, still trying to shove him off.

"Okay. So let's tell people." He responded.

"Friends first." 

"Parents first."

She made a face, terror and excitement at the idea of telling her parents. He makes one back, mockingly.

"Friends." She said, sterness in her voice.

"_ Parents. _" He said, looking at her seriously. "My mum's gonna flip her shit. I wanna see it as soon as possible."

"Rock, paper, scissors." She quickly offered, raising her eyebrows at him. He scrambled off of her, sitting back on his legs. He brings a fist over his open palm, ready. She does the same.

"No best out of three crap, alright? First one wins." He said, looking down at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He counted them in, intensely trying to watch her movements for what she was going to choose.

Poppy won. 

And now they're here, in their favourite breakfast nook in Glasgow, listening to their friends talk about their engagement. Not their own.

"Have you thought about a date?" Poppy asks as their food arrives. Bobby tucks in immediately, lathering his pancakes in syrup and sugar. He starts eating his shock and disbelief away. Tasha grins and nods, looking over to Jonno who's also beaming.

"It's… on Saturday." Tasha says. 

She can't keep the grin off her face she's so deliriously happy. Bobby's fork stops halfway to his mouth, he's frozen for a second before his utensils clatter on the table as he sets his hands down. Poppy's eyes pop out of her head. She nods, kind of impressed with how crazy fast things are going for them.

"Saturday." Bobby repeats. He looks between them both. "This Saturday?"

"Aye, this Saturday." Jonno says. "It's perfect. You guys are back, our parents are around. Might as well, y'know."

"Holy Shit." Bobby says. 

"I know!" Tasha and Jonno say in unison and laugh.

**

The wedding is surprisingly amazing. 

It's small and private, they hold the ceremony in a public greenery near the centre of Glasgow. Tasha wears a sundress, her tattoos on show. She has flowers in her hair to match the floral inked on her skin. She looks radiant walking down the aisle, Poppy can't help but smile watching her march down in some crazy platform boots.

The reception has kicked into gear, at the shithole venue they hold so close to their hearts. You wouldn’t believe that this was the same place that gets thrown up in every weekend, it’s decorated immaculately. Poppy's mingling with some of Tasha's family when Bobby stalks over to the table, a desperate look on his face. 

"Can I talk to you?" He leans down to talk in her ear. She nods, taking his hand as he leads them to the empty bar.

"Are we moving too slow?" Bobby asks as he sits on a stool at the bar. 

Poppy frowns as she settles next to him. He really looks like he needs a drink. She leans over the bar, her chest getting the attention of the bartender straight away. She orders a few shots of tequila for them before turning back to Bobby. He sulks as he watches them get poured out.

"Don’t think so." She shrugs and lines their drinks up, in front of them both. She gestures to him to drink. They take a shot at the same time, throwing their heads back. He wipes his mouth on his arm.

"Everyone's doing stuff, y'know. We should be doing stuff." Bobby says, looking down at another shot before necking it. 

He sucks in a breath, shit that one felt stronger than the last one. Poppy nods, necking hers as well, she doesn't even wince. He waves over to the bartender for a few more. She swipes her finger into the shot glass, gathering the last of the liquid before sucking it off her finger. She looks thoughtful as she watches their new shots get poured.

"Are you having a crisis right now?" She teases. “Because Jonno got married before you did?”

"No. Maybe. I don't know." His face contorts from his confusion and he laughs at himself.

“Babe.” She rests a hand on his knee. “They met each other and got married within a year. That’s not conventional. But neither are they, so.” She shrugs. 

Bobby just nods.

"We're doing stuff, babe. We're engaged." She tilts her head and looks at him. He downs another shot, throat burning from the drink.

"I know." He speaks as he winces from the alcohol. His eyes glimmer for a second. "No one even knows we're engaged yet."

"Yeah, true." Poppy smiles, looking into his hazel eyes. She watches the party lights reflect off of them.

"Can't believe I get to call you my wife, soon."

"And we gotta do all this." She nods her head towards the room. She has another shot.

The room is lively, the reception in full swing now. Guests are dancing and mingling, taking advantage of the free bar. Coloured lights flicker all over the room. They watch as Alan swigs at a champagne bottle as he dances around the floor, his other hand clinging onto KJ’s. They look like kids at a school disco, just way more intoxicated.

"Ugh. We gotta do all this." He repeats her words, as they sink in. He swills his shot in the glass before chucking it back. He slams it on the bar and clenches his first. 

"These are definitely getting stronger." He chokes out, looking over to Poppy. 

"Nah, you're just a pussy." She says, before easily taking her own shot. He watches with lidded eyes as she throws her head back, his eyes flickering down to watch her throat work as she swallows. 

“Jonno scrubs up pretty well.” Poppy says trying to change the conversation. 

She looks over to the newly wed couple. Jonno’s long hair looks like it’s been brushed for the first time in months. It’s slicked back into a bun, she thinks she can see a braid in there too. He’s shaved and moisturised, he’s wearing a goddamn waist coat. A completely different man to the one Bobby has known his whole life. 

"We should do something." He says, fidgeting with the glass in his hand. She looks away for a second, cogs working in her brain. She breathes out through her nose before looking over at him again. 

“Like what?”

“Shit, I dunno. Whatever you do after marriage.”

"Baby?" Poppy says, eyebrow arched. She takes another shot.

"Yeah?" He answers, second nature to him now. He throws back another shot as she finishes hers.

"No." She laughs and sets her glass down on the bar. "_Baby._"

Bobby makes a face at her, waiting for her to keep talking. She widens her eyes and looks down to her midriff, then back up at his face. He does the same, his eyes landing back on her face. She's laughing at his confusion, he's still not there yet. He does it a few more times before he gasps, his glass dropping to the floor with a loud thud. No one notices, the music and chatter in the room over-powering everything.

"You want a _ baby_?" He shouts, leaning closer to her. She laughs and puts her fingers on his lips. His eyes are wide, watching her. She scooches closer to him, her knees bump his.

"I dunno. Do you want one?" She asks quietly. She gently pulls her hand away from his mouth.

"I -" _ Yes _, he does. "Um. I don't -" He doesn't know what to say. "Are we ready?" He breathes out, finally.

Poppy shrugs, laughing. His breath gets caught in his throat as she rubs her hand on his thigh.

"Who cares if we're ready. No one's ever ready."

"Shouldn’t we be… married before a baby?"

"We met on a reality show and I proposed to you. Don’t think a bastard will change us, babe." Poppy argues, laughing.

"We haven't even talked about it." He says. "It's not an easy thing to put your body through. Or your mind." 

He grabs her hands, stroking his thumb over them. He can’t help but stare at the little indent of where her engagement ring was sitting. They decided it would be best to just tell people later on, Jonno and Tasha should be able to enjoy their moment for as long as they wanted. 

"Fuck, Poppy and the money." He continues. "You'd have to take a break from your job. It's a lot to think about." 

She smiles, loving watching him get so caught up in his concern for her. He can’t tell if she is blushing or if her face is pink from the tequila like it normally gets. Either way, he loves it.

"Can't believe you're being the responsible one right now." Poppy rolls her eyes. "We need more alcohol."

He nods, 'cause fuck yeah they do. Bobby waves over the bar staff again, they watch in silence as the shots get poured. 

"I am happy to be the responsible parent if you want to take the fun parent role." Bobby says, holding out his glass to her. She clinks her drink with his and they down them.

"We can be both!" Her eyes light up and she sits up straight in her seat, getting excited over the idea. 

"You'd be a great mum." He says, his eyes going soft as he watches her. She rests her head on her hand as she leans on the bar. 

"Stop, you're gonna embarrass me." She whines, pulling her other hand out of his grip to poke him. He just laughs, pushing another drink over to her. She looks down at it, unsure for a while and turns to face him again.

"I love you." Poppy says, smiling at him.

"I love you, too." He sighs, his chest getting a little tight hearing those words leave her mouth. She tells him all the time, but it feels like the first time every time he hears it.

"So. You wanna try it?" She grins.

"What, now?" He asks, his brows angled in confusion. He downs another shot, coughing when it gets caught in his throat. She cackles, watching him hit his chest as he splutters everywhere. He has to rest his hand on her leg as he almost falls off his stool. 

"Not now, I've still got my implant. Plus, you're gonna be way too drunk, when all of these have hit you." She smirks at him, pointing down to their empty glasses.

"I'm not _ drunk _." He scoffs. "I can get it up."

"We are not doing it at someone's wedding." She laughs.

Bobby drums his fingers on her leg and hums in agreement. Poppy leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, her lipstick sticking to his skin as she pulls back. She licks her thumb, wiping over the dark red mark to clean it off. 

He wraps his hand around her wrist, slowly bringing it to his mouth. He kisses her hand gently, his lips grazing the pads of her fingers. She watches, mesmerised, her eyes flicking between his lips and eyes. He pulls away and laces his fingers with hers.

"Practice makes perfect, though." He says.

His eyes are dark, watching her. She stares, a little taken back from how forward he's being - but definitely loving it. She tilts her head, unable to hide the smirk appearing on her face.

"Bathroom?" She offers quickly.

Bobby nods, a frenzied look in his eyes. She downs the rest of the drinks, wincing slightly. He feels like a teenager again, grabbing her hand and trying to keep a low profile as they shuffle out the room towards the toilets. They go a floor down from where the party is being held, too risky to go into the toilets so close. 

They burst in, Bobby's back opening the door as Poppy walks him backwards into the bathroom. They're groaning into each others mouths as they kiss, teeth clashing as they try to fight for dominance. She pushes them into a cubicle, fiddling with the handle as she locks it.

She slides her hands under his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and arms to the floor. He leans in to kiss her again, but she shoves him against the cubicle door before dropping to her knees. He stands there in shock and so turned on, watching her undo his belt in record time. Her hands freeze on his zip when she realises he's watching her.

"What?" She laughs. He watches her lips move as she speaks, heart hammering in his chest.

"You can't make a baby this way." He blurts out. She huffs out a laugh shakes her head.

"Shut up, want you in my mouth." She says, voice low.

She unzips him slowly, not breaking eye contact as she pulls his trousers down. She slides her hands up his thighs grinning at his moans when she squeezes him through his boxers. She presses her lips to the cloth, kissing gently. His dick twitches under her touch and she smiles up at him.

She hooks her fingers into his briefs, tugging them down his thighs. She lets the waistband snap back just under his balls. He winces, chest tight, on edge and ready for her. He's so hard, dark and pink at the tip, standing up against his belly. She licks her lips at the sight of him, leaning in to kiss gently up his length.

Poppy takes him into her mouth, keeping her hands splayed out on his legs. She sucks on the tip, tongue swirling patterns underneath before taking him deeper in her mouth. He moans, head falling back onto the door. A loud 'thunk' echoes in the bathroom. 

Poppy looks up, wanting to see Bobby's face as she sucks him off. She always loves watching him in these early moments, the light touches and teasing always makes Bobby restless. His eyes are wide, mouth agape. No matter how many times they do this, he always looks surprised. Like no one's ever touched him like this before. She can't help but hollow her cheeks and suck him further into her mouth. A choked moan falls out of him and she can feel his thighs flex under her fingers.

He gathers her hair up into his fist, watching her lips slide up and down him and moaning everytime he bumps the back of her throat. She holds herself there for a moment her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, nose touching his skin._ Jesus,_ he can feel her swallow, throat working on the tip of him.

"Fuck, Christ - Poppy." He moans when she swallows again, her nails digging into his thighs. 

He tugs her hair, pulling her off of him. She gasps, drool spilling down her chin. She chases after him, with a breathy little moan, desperate to get him in her mouth again. He's thankful for the solid door behind him, his legs feeling weaker every passing second watching Poppy on her knees working him with just her mouth. 

Poppy sucks him back into her mouth, a whimper escaping from her when he gently pulls her hair again. His hips stutter, fucking into her throat. She gags, eyes flicking up to his face. They are wide and glazed over, determined as she sucks and stares at him. Her lipstick is ruined, smudged all over her mouth and at the base of his dick. Some sits on his lips, that he hasn't noticed yet. 

"Fuck, fuck -" He gasps, pulling at her hair again. She moans, eyes fluttering shut and gripping his thighs even harder. He's gulping in air, she's taking all of him so easily in her mouth, he can't catch his breath. He watches her spit gather at the side of her lips and dribble down, falling onto the floor and down her chin. His legs tremble under her hands as his eyes close.

The sensation of her hot mouth and vibrations of the sounds she makes are too much for him. He grips onto her hair even harder, pulling her back and trying to slow down her pace.

"I'm gonna, Poppy - _ shit. _" He comes suddenly, sensation rocketing up his back and spreading from his chest right down to his feet. His toes curl in his shoes. She just takes it as his hips jerk, pulling off of him slowly as he comes down. The last hot streak hitting her chin and open lips. 

He lets go of her hair, hands falling back onto the door to brace himself, or he's certain he will fall over. Her pink tongue darts out and swipes over her lips. She wipes the rest of him off with her arm. Her chest is heaving as she breathes, she rakes her fingers through her hair and grins up at him.

"You're… Oh my God." He tries to speak but blinks up at the ceiling trying to collect himself. 

She just nods, tucking him back into his underwear and pulling his trousers back up. He watches, completely blissed out. She pats his stomach as she zips him up. He holds a hand out for her, she grabs it and stands, picking up his clothes. She flattens her dress before handing over his belt and jacket to him.

"You good?" She asks, her voice a little rough. 

She's smiling up at him, so innocent, like he didn't just come in her mouth a minute ago. He just nods dumbly, watching her face turn into a grin as she unlocks the stall door and grab his hand as she walks them out. He stumbles behind her a little bit, legs feeling like jelly.

She sits on the bathroom counter, pulling on his hand to stand between her legs. He shrugs on his jacket, staring at the back of Poppy's head in the mirror, her hair looking wild. He cradles her face, leaning down to capture her lips with his. She sighs and closes her eyes, her eyelashes gently touching his cheeks. 

Bobby can't pull himself away, lost in the feeling of her lips against his, tasting himself on her tongue. Poppy has to rest a hand on his chest to push him off, her breath hitting his face as she tries to catch it. Her eyes cast down to his lips and up again, laughing for a second.

She reaches down, fishing for something in her bra, looking puzzled. Finally she pulls out a small silver tube and hands it to him.

"Your lipstick?" He murmurs, confused.

"Mm, you messed mine up. So you can put it back on." She smiles at him, leaning forward on the counter. He chuckles nodding, playing with it in his hands.

"Sounds fair." He says, trying not to grin too much. 

She can't stop giggling at how much his hands are shaking as he tries to apply it. He's still floating on his post-orgasm cloud, unable to come back down to earth after she put him there. His eyes aren't even fully focused again from coming so hard. He squints as he finishes up, stepping back to look at his work.

"I'm so sorry. You look like a clown." He bursts out in fits, his hand flying up to his face to hide how hard he's laughing. 

She turns to the mirror behind her, bursting into laughter as well. The sound bounces off the walls of the bathroom, echoing into the hall outside.

**

They don't talk about the baby thing until about a week later when they're back in Manchester. They're chilling in Bobby's car, eating fast food, music plays quietly from the stereo. Poppy was craving a burger and Bobby really didn't feel like cooking. They’re people watching, laughing at the stories they’re making up for whoever walks past. The rain hitting the car sounds like white noise.

“She looks nice.” Poppy chimes, looking at a woman with bright blue hair. She’s wearing headphones and stomping along to whatever she’s listening to. Her big black boots obliterating the puddles in her path. “But looks like she could snap someone in half if she were mad.” 

“Kinda like you then.” Bobby says, shovelling some chips into his mouth. 

“Fuck you. Though, I _ could _ snap you in half, I won’t.” She laughs.

“Thank you.” Bobby grins at her.

“He looks like he has sex with women for sport.” Poppy nods at a guy walking to his car. 

The man is tall, muscular and his beard a little too shaped for Poppy’s liking. His broad shoulders dip as he walks with a little swagger, like he has to prove he’s masculine. The guy straightens out his snapback as a gust of wind whips past. Bobby throws his head back laughing, clutching his stomach.

“He looks like Gary and Jakub combined.” Bobby tries to get out through his laughter. Poppy cracks up, slapping her hand on the seat.

“Holy shit, we’ve found their love child!” She giggles. 

“What about her?” Bobby nods his head at a blonde woman walking past the car. She has leopard print leggings on, getting soaked from the rain. 

“Deffo a Susan. Sharon maybe?” Poppy hums, leaning over to steal the rest of Bobby’s chips. He laughs at her answer and shakes his head.

“Was thinking a Karen. Or Sarah?.” He says. “Is leopard print still a thing?” He looks over to her, a little confused. 

“Yeah. Hope loved animal print, remember.” 

“Hope is Hope, though.” He says, waving a hand in the air and taking a long sip of his drink. “It’s just so tacky.”

“Sarah can be tacky if she wants to be!” Poppy laughs, defending the poor stranger who’s now out of sight.

“Oh, we’ve landed on Sarah?” Bobby smiles and nods.

“Yeah. I like that name.”

Bobby’s heart skips for a moment. He knows she doesn’t mean it like that, but there’s something in him that wishes she did. He looks over to her where she’s slouched in the passenger seat, feet up on the dash, not a care in the world. She’s laughing at a guy getting tangled in his dog’s lead. Yeah, he knows for sure he really wants a baby with her.

“What other names do you like?” He asks.

She turns to face him, pursing her lips in thought. She takes a sip from her drink before speaking.

“I like Emily.” She says, seriously. “Nathan, Joanna. Ooh - I love Cameron!” 

“Cameron is a shout. Solid.” He says, nodding. “I like Elizabeth. She can be Liz or Beth. Only called Elizabeth when the parents are mad.”

“Yes! Like when your parents called you Robert that one time.” She starts laughing and playfully hits his arm. He rolls his eyes, he always forgets he’s a Robert.

“I like June.” He adds. She hums, nodding, taking another gulp from the drink in her hand.

“June’s nice.” She says quietly, smiling over at him.

They’re quiet for a little while. Poppy stretches her arm over the centre console, her hand open for him to hold. He laces their fingers together as they stare at the rain hitting the windshield. He twists in his seat to face her, his knee knocking on the steering wheel. He groans, cursing as he rubs it. She snorts at him.

“Let's do it.” He says, staring at her.

“What?” 

“Have a baby, dumby.” He teases. 

She looks at him, her eyes darting between his, trying to read his face for any kind of hesitation. 

“You’re serious.” She says.

“Yep.” 

“You wanna have a baby?”

“I wanna have _ your _ baby.” He stresses. He feels like he’s gonna puke, the adrenaline from his words setting in his stomach.

“Don’t start with the cutesy shit, you softy.” She says, giving him the finger. He restrains from laughing and doing the same, trying to be serious for once.

“Poppy.” He says. He knows she’s deflecting. “I know this baby stuff started because I was being drunk and stupid.”

“Having a crisis.” She interjects.

“Right. Crisis.” He repeats. “But… I think we’re ready.” He smiles, kind of shocked at the words coming out of his mouth.

She stares at him for a long time, listening to the rain pitter patter on the roof of the car. Bobby's always had a hard time articulating how he feels, his joker facade always blanketing what he really wants to say. But today, right now, he's never been so sure of anything in his life. 

“Yeah, me too.” She replies, so quietly it’s hard for him to hear from the rain.

"This is about you and me, right? Forget about jobs and marriage and shit." He says. "Let's go for it."

"Right. Yeah. Me and you." She says, leaning back on the window. “Let’s have a baby.”

She can't keep the smile off her face. Neither can he.

**

The actual trying to make a baby is weird. Like, the sex has always been great - the best. But, there is some greater purpose to it now. It’s new and exciting and he feels closer and more connected to Poppy than he ever has before. 

But for whatever reason, they feel like they've lost their groove.

The first time they fucked after she got her implant removed, Bobby comes pre-maturely for the first time in years.

He’s sat on the sofa, flicking through some old cook books he forgot he had, eagerly making notes. It’s early April, the first glimpse of the British summer making its appearance today. Poppy comes home straight after her appointment to get her contraception removed. She’s hot and sore and annoyed, sundress sticking to her sweaty skin. She drops her bag as soon as she gets through the door, walking straight to the bedroom.

Bobby watches silently as she kicks off her trainers, then lifts her dress off over her head, leaving it lying on the rug in the living room. She’s still walking to the bedroom as she un-clasps her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Bobby just stares. She turns in her path, looking at him expectantly.

“You coming?” She says, blank look on her face.

Bobby turns his head to look behind him, like she’s talking to someone else in the room. She laughs and rolls her eyes, before nodding towards their room. He watches her disappear down the hallway, brain not entirely firing on all cylinders. He launches himself out of his seat when he hears the shower running.

One of Bobby's happiest places is between the pages of his cooking books, only second to between Poppy's legs. She's got her back pressed up against the tile wall, hand gripping Bobby's hair, balancing herself on the leg not hitched over his shoulder right now. He couldn't give a shit about the water getting in his eyes, as long as he gets to keep watching her squirm from his mouth.

He lays his tongue flat against her, stroking up gently to her clit and back down again. The hand on her thigh encouraging her to roll her hips down, and she does, moaning up at the ceiling as he stops to suck on her clit and pump two fingers in her. Her gasps bounce off the glass of the shower walls, travelling through the flat. Bobby was so keen, he forgot to shut the bedroom and bathroom door.

He makes her come in the shower, in love with the sight of her shaking and his name rolling off her tongue above him. It's almost too much, he groans, dick jerking from looking at her alone. She keeps whispering his name as she floats down from her bliss. He swears he's about to come, until she turns the water off and pulls him up for a kiss.

Poppy drags him to bed, pulling him on top as she falls backwards onto it. She's kissing him breathless, moaning into his mouth and telling him she wants him now. Her legs wrap around his waist, urging him on. As he sinks into her, a moan gets caught in his throat. She feels him tense and tremble above her, before collapsing, chest moving rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. Oh, shit.

"Oh, shit." He says weakly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Poppy's eyes flick down then back to his face.

"Did you -" She whispers, panting air onto his face.

"Yes." He nods and rests his forehead on her shoulder. She can't help but start giggling. He leans up to look at her.

"It's not funny!" He whines. She starts laughing in his face.

"It is, but it's okay, babe." She says, fingers gently rubbing up and down his arms. She counts the freckles that sit on his shoulder. He groans, pulling out and rolling off of her onto the bed.

"Do you think we -"

"No. Probably not." She laughs. "It's too early. Might not happen for a while as I was on the implant for so long."

"Okay." He breathes out, draping his arm over his eyes. "Good. Don't want the baby to come from shit sex."

Poppy's still giggling to herself and Bobby wacks her arm, chuckling as well. She laughs even harder.

Bobby doesn't know what's come over the both of them, whether it's the summer heat or the idea of trying for a baby or what. Maybe something is in the air. All he knows is that he wants to stick it in her_ all _ the time. The only problem is that shit just keeps going wrong.

They're fooling around in a hotel room, it's late and Poppy's just got back from a conference. Bobby decided to surprise her on her business trip, it's not often he gets to go into London. She's straddling him on the sofa, both extra eager as they haven't seen each other in a little while. 

She moans into his mouth as they kiss, extra slow and lingering. Or maybe time has slowed down, he can’t tell. He knows she loves when they take their time, it makes the payoff so much better. He pulls her closer, flush up against him. She bites on his bottom lip, lazily circling her hips down onto his.

They break apart as she strips her shirt over her head, tossing it behind her. Bobby can't decide what to get his hands on first - her waist, her tits, her hips, all so perfect. She leans down to press open mouthed kisses on his neck, up to his cheek.

"What do you want?" She whispers into his ear, her voice so delicate and dirty at the same time. He can feel her lips move on his cheek as she talks.

"I -" Bobby gets cut off as soon as he starts talking. Poppy's phone rings, vibrating on the table. She twists over him to see, sighing and getting up to find it.

“It’s Mark.” She says, frowning. “Sorry.” She takes the call, hand on her hip as she paces around the room.

Bobby sits there, twiddling his thumbs and palming himself every few minutes. He’s trying to stay in the moment, but it’s definitely passed now. He feels like an idiot, watching her talk down the phone to her boss as he sits with a giant tent in his boxers. 

He sneaks glances over at her every now and then, can’t help but watch her bum as she walks. His eyes are locked on the skimpiest piece of clothing showing off her backside, it’s not even worth her wearing them. 

Another 30 minutes pass until she finally hangs up. She chucks her phone on the table, watching it clatter and skid off the edge. She groans, taking a seat next to Bobby on the couch. He’s still thinking about if thongs should even be a thing, looking into space. 

“Sorry.” She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyelids feel heavy suddenly. Bobby turns to kiss her hair and feels her let out a big sigh as she settles next to him.

“It’s alright, Lass.” He says. “You just owe me.”

Poppy laughs and nods. That she does.

They keep trying, for obvious reasons. And that they are both too stubborn to let this baby be conceived from bad sex.

They’re walking back to the car after a gig, following the rest of the crowd filtering out the building into the car park. Bobby feels wired, he hasn’t been to a gig he’s loved in a very long time. The bands were local, fairly new. KJ was always sending new music to Poppy that he’d think she’d like, so she decided to get some cheap tickets when the bands were in town. 

“Fucking incredible. That second band - shit, that was insane.” Bobby rambles, he can feel the alcohol wearing off now. He probably sweated it all out in the pit, but he’s still a little buzzed. Poppy’s tying her hair up, hands shaking from the adrenaline still. He starts humming one of the band's songs.

“Right?! That drummer was amazing, and the bassist -” Poppy's eyes are wide and excited as she talks.

“The bassist!” He yells. He’s not watching where he’s going and trips on a glass bottle. Poppy almost falls to the ground as he stumbles and grabs onto her for balance. She laughs as she hauls him back up, a few people give them confused looks as they walk around them.

“You’re drunk.” She laughs.

“Probably.” He says and smiles, looking dopey. 

He slings his arm around her as they get close to the car. His sweaty clothes are cooling and sticking to him from the night air. He leans on the car door, pulling her close and enveloping her in his arms as she shivers from the cold. They stand there for a bit, watching the headlights of the other cars as they leave. She tilts her head up to smile at him.

She’s got a sheen of sweat over her face, make-up slightly melting away. She’s illuminated by the street lamp next to them. He presses a kiss to her nose and cheek, down to her mouth. He bites down on her lower lip, before brushing it with his own and sucking it gently. He does it over and over, until her lips are tingling and pink from kissing.

Poppy doesn’t exactly groan, but she makes a desperate noise into his mouth as he captures her lips again, sucking on her tongue as he deepens the kiss. He can feel her shiver up against him, her hands fidgeting next to his sides, grabbing hold of his arms. She’s shuffling closer, pinning him against the car. He smiles when she starts rooting around his pockets for the keys.

Finally she gets the keys out, fumbling with them as Bobby leans down to press a kiss to her neck. She pushes him off, wrenching the back door open. He climbs in and she follows, letting the door slam behind them. They hope the dim lighting in the car park is enough cover. She crawls on top of him, capturing his mouth again, gasping as he shoves her skirt up and settles his fingers under her panties waistband. 

Fuck, she’s so hot and slick already. He watches her face as he slowly dips a finger into her. She hums, pressing her lips onto his. He adds another finger, leisurely fucking into her, feeling her tighten around him. She moans into his mouth as he curls his fingers before sliding them back out. She loves his hands, always goes a bit crazy when he uses them.

Bobby can feel her hands loosening his belt, shoving his jeans down as much as she can without breaking the kiss. She slides her hand into his underwear, eager to feel him. As her fingers wrap around him she freezes and her eyes crack open.

“You’re not hard.” She says as she pulls away from his mouth, kind of surprised. This isn’t a normal occurrence for them. Hell, none of this is. She squeezes his limp dick, like that will somehow do something instantly.

“I know - just, give me a minute.” He pants, looking up and away from her face.

They stay there for a while, their heavy breathing the only sound in the car. Bobby closes his eyes, trying to will his dick awake. He knows he drank tonight, but fuck, he didn’t have that much. Poppy watches the windows fog up.

“Maybe you’re too drunk.” She says, voice slicing through the silence. 

Her hand is still wrapped around him, this is all too weird and hilarious. She sits back on his legs and licks her hand, before wrapping around his length again. She pumps him lazily for a minute - still nothing.

“Maybe.” He muses, looking at her. His mouth quirks up into a small smile. "Never had this problem before. Not with you anyway.”

“What is wrong with us!” She starts laughing and shaking her head. He starts chuckling as well.

“I know!” He shouts. “It should not be this hard.”

Poppy’s eyes light up, she goes to speak but Bobby shouts over her.

“_Don’t _ make a penis joke right now, I swear to god.” He laughs. 

She shuffles off of him as he sits up fully, trying to pull his clothes back up. She rearranges herself as well, pulling her denim skirt back down. He leans over to tuck some hair behind her ear, watching the tips of them turn pink as she blushes. 

They clamber out the back of the car, the frosty night air hitting them instantly. Poppy goes to walk round to the drivers side, ready to go home, when he tugs on her arm and pulling her close. She sighs up against him, enjoying the warmth of his body as much as she can. He kisses her, quick and chaste. 

“Love you.” He mumbles.

“Mm, back atcha.” She replies.

**

Poppy was in desperate need for some girl talk, one of the few things that she misses from the villa.

Yes, there were fights and bitching and constant drama that she had to, for some reason, always get in the middle of, but nothing compares to the solidarity of girl talk. She’d rather be giggling at Lottie immitate Gaz’s weird sex noises than be at work any day. Thankfully, there was one woman in Manchester who could probably help her out.

Poppy’s sat outside a coffee shop, alternating between tapping her fingers on the table surface and checking her phone. Her leg is bouncing under the table, nerves taking over. She opens her phone again to check the time, it’s now 13:04. She sighs, placing her phone on the table and lifting her tea to take a swig. 

“So. Bobby’s been giving you the goods, huh?” Priya says suddenly, as soon as she sits down. Poppy chokes on her hot drink and Priya just watches, checking her nails absently.

“What -” Poppy hits her chest as she hacks. “What are you talking about.” She wheezes. Priya just smirks and laughs.

“Poppy, c’mon. You call me for advice. You look the happiest I’ve ever seen you. You’re glowing! Don’t tell me you guys aren’t doing it on the reg.” Priya laughs. 

Poppy smiles, shaking her head. She hates and loves how easy Priya can read her. Yes, they’ve been doing it on the reg, so to speak. But not like they normally do. Trying to have a kid was way more demanding and stressful than expected.

“I’m just tan.” She tries.

Priya stares, her perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching up in question. 

“I am!” 

Yeah, Priya is not buying it for a second. She leans back in her chair, a smug look on her face as she crosses her arms. Waiting for an actual answer. Poppy’s face goes bright red. 

“Yes, okay - we are -” Poppy gives up, and laughs. “But -”

“Oh no, sweetheart, there shouldn’t be a But. Unless that's what you're into. You guys okay?”

“We’re fine. It’s just… we’re - y’know. Trying.” Poppy says. This is the first time she has said it out loud to anyone and her heart flutters a little. 

“Trying? Like trying new stuff?” Priya tilts her head, a little confused.

Poppy worries her lip between her teeth. Yeah, I guess you could say they're trying something new. Poppy's heart pounds, this is scary crazy news, but she’s ready to take the leap.

“No - like, trying." She pauses. ”For a baby.” She says, smiling.

Priya straightens up in her seat, as she gasps. She brings her hand up to cover her open mouth, complete shock written all over her face. She rockets up out of her seat, walking around the table, arms wide open. 

“Oh, hun! Oh, my sweet little Poppy!” Priya looks like she is about to cry. “I knew you’d guys be end game.” 

She leans down to embrace Poppy, squeezing her tightly. They hug for a little while, Poppy feeling weirdly comforted by the coconut and pineapple scent coming off of Priya’s clothes. Priya sits back in her chair, splaying her hands out on the table. 

“Oh my God, am I here to help with the baby making?” She's got that little sly grin on her face. ”I am all for this."

"Well -” Poppy shuffles closer, lowering her voice. "We're having some issues…" She breathes out. "Seem to be in a funk." 

Priya giggles and shakes her head. She taps her fingers on the table, her acrylics click-clicking against the hard surface as she thinks. Poppy sits there, so elated to see her friend and extremely embarrassed at the same time. She’s normally very chill when talking about her sex life, but today she was mortified even thinking about it.

“Remember when this happened in the villa?” Priya laughs. “When you guys kept trying to do it for the first time and things kept getting in the way?”

“Holy shit!” Poppy barks out a laugh, that memory sling-shotting back into her mind. “I forgot about that, to be honest.” 

“You guys were so sweet in the early days.” Priya muses, resting her chin on her hands. 

They chatter for a long time, watching the day go by, the city living and breathing around them. The mid-afternoon heat settles in the air as both of them catch up. Priya’s coffee comes out her nose when Poppy mentions some of Bobby’s mishaps from the past few weeks. Poppy cries with laughter, trying desperately to hide the tears coming out of her eyes. Passersby stare, but they couldn’t care less. She always felt better after being around Priya.

Poppy asks Priya how she’s been dealing with post-island life. It’s been almost 2 years since they were in the villa together.

“I’ve met a guy.” Priya grins into her drink. Poppy leans over the table in excitement. 

“Tell me!” She claps her hands together. “Tell. Me. Everything.” 

And Priya does. They have only been together for about half a year now, but she says she really thinks he’s a keeper. He is also a real-estate agent, who does carpentry on the side. She says he’s her partner in crime at work. Poppy can’t fight her smile, watching how soft Priya’s face goes when she talks about him.

“I want to meet him.” Poppy says.

“Yeah, maybe.” Priya winks at her.

They’ve been outside for a while, the sunlight is different from earlier. The late afternoon glow starting to set itself over the city. It’s quiet and warm, smelling like spring still.

“Honestly, I don’t think I have any advice for you.” Priya says finally, when their conversation dies a little. Poppy’s smile falters for a split second.

“How come?”

“Well. If I know anything about you guys then, I know you can get through anything.” She says. “I knew you guys were meant to be.”

“You did?” Poppy laughs.

“Yeah.” She nods. “Should’ve seen me try to talk to him privately when I chose him on the first night.” She rolls her eyes and chuckles. “He looked over at the group every time he heard your laugh.”

“He loves you, Poppy.” Priya continues. “He did then and probably even more so now. Wish you could’ve heard the things he said.” Priya sits back in her chair, getting comfy. “He was crazy. Everything about you he adored. Your laugh. Your energy. How you _ ate. _Don’t think I’ve seen a guy so in love when a girl tells him to fuck off.”

Priya looks off, beyond whatever is behind Poppy’s shoulder. She looks deep in thought, her eyes not focusing on anything. 

“It’ll happen when it’s supposed to. Just like your first kiss. Or first time. Or when he asked you to be his girlfriend - because it’s meant to be.” Priya finishes.

Poppy grins, fiddling with the loose thread on her sweatshirt. Her eyes can’t meet Priya’s, she’s so happy.

“I still tell him to fuck off a lot.” She giggles. Her mouth starts to hurt from how hard she’s been grinning. 

“I bet.” Priya replies. She coughs and sits up in her seat. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Yeah? You think?” She scrunches her nose at her.

“Absolutely, hun.” Priya nods.

Poppy walks home, an obvious skip in her step. She finds Bobby sitting out on the balcony, on a deck chair they found and stole in a skip together. He’s got his feet balanced on the railing, a notepad in his lap with a bunch of baking books under him. 

Her heart flips when he twists round to say hi, the setting sun a golden halo behind him. She kicks her trainers off before stepping out onto the balcony, bare feet tingling on the cold concrete. 

“How’s Priya -“ Bobby tries but stops short when she kneels down beside him and presses her lips to his. 

He’s startled at first, eyes wide open for a second, before sinking into the kiss. He drops his pen and notepad as she gently brushes her lips on his. She can smell his aftershave and his sweat from the day, as the draft blows past them. Her hands gently cradle his face, his mouth following hers as she tilts his head towards her. It’s still hot out, his face is warm under her touch. 

Poppy pulls back first, just barely, so their noses are still touching. His eyes blink open, smiling at her to find her grinning back. He can’t bear another second of not kissing her. Their lips crash together again, more desperate than ever, like they’ve never kissed a thousand times. He can feel her leaning on his leg, fingers digging into the fabric of his shorts. 

She pecks him a few more times as she pulls away again, finally sitting back on her legs to look at him. Her hair brushes his bare legs as she rests her head on his knee. He gently tucks some behind her ear.

“Hi.” She says.

“Hey.” Bobby mumbles, tilting his head. “Good talk with Priya then?”

Poppy nods, a blush rising to her face. Bobby watches as the pink lightly dusts her cheeks, feeling giddy knowing he has that type of affect on her.

**

It happens quickly in the end, about 3 months after they started trying. 

Poppy walks into the living room one night, pyjama shorts and large shirt hanging off of her, with a frazzled look on her face. She stands next to the TV, not saying anything. Bobby pauses his program, he’s watching Master Chef as per usual, looking confused.

“What?” He stands from his place on the sofa. “Is it a spider? Hang on, lemme get the glass, babe.” 

Poppy follows him pace to the kitchen and watches as he ransacks the cupboards for their specific spider-glass. Her ears are ringing, she can’t really hear him talking until he’s right in front of her. She’s still got that weird look on her face.

"Where is it?"

“It’s not a bug.” She rushes out. “It’s -” 

“Oh my God, did a bird get in again?” His eyes go wide, still wielding his spider-catching glass. Poppy smiles and shakes her head.

“No... No.” She breathes out. 

“What is it?’’

“It’s, uh-” her mouth closes, then opens again but doesn’t say anything. She can feel her eyes prickling.

“Lass?” He places the glass on the side, gripping her arm. 

She snaps back into herself, shaking her head. She thrusts something into his hands and he takes it without hesitation before looking down. 

It’s a plastic stick that reads ‘Pregnant’ in big digital letters. Bobby stares at it for a second before looking at Poppy’s face. She stares back and laughs, covering her mouth. She starts nodding when his eyes go wide. He takes another look at the test in his hands, feeling himself start to sweat. 

“You -” 

“Yeah.” She says. 

He’s gripping the pregnancy test so hard he can’t tell if his hands are sweating or if Poppy’s pee is still on the stick. 

“You’re sure?” He asks, not looking away from the test. He reads the word ‘Pregnant’ over and over. It doesn’t even look like a real word anymore, just a jumble of letters. 

“I peed on a bunch.” She says looking at the one in his hands. 

She straightens up and disappears down the hall. He can hear her turn the light on and off again in the bathroom. She comes out with a handful of them. A bouquet of peed on pregnancy tests. She stops next to him, and hands them over - one by one.

Pregnant, he reads on the first. He takes the next one she passes over. Positive. Another one. Pregnant. Another. Pregnant. There are so many, he can’t keep track. Pregnant. Pregnant. Positive. _ Pregnant. _

"I am very sure.” She says. 

“So.” Bobby takes a breath and walks over to the breakfast bar, gently placing down the tests. He wipes his clammy hands on his shorts and looks at them. Poppy comes over and stands next to him, staring at them as well. 

“What have we done?” Poppy says, finally. Her gaze lands on Bobby. “Fuck, Bobby. This is like, _ real _.” 

“Yeah.” He says. “Real.”

“I know this was what we were going for but - shit.”

Bobby just nods.

“I’m pregnant.” She says faintly, her feet unable to keep still. She groans and places her hands on her hips, looking slightly panicked. “Christ, I could do with a drink.”

“No more drinking!” Bobby says. “I can quit, too.” He looks wild, as he grabs her shoulders. He holds her at arm's length, not sure what to do.

“Don’t start talking crazy, Bobby.” She rolls her eyes. She’s right, he wouldn’t be able to get through this without a drink. God knows how she is going to cope. 

“You’re pregnant.” He says, loudly. Poppy is smiling, like she can’t help it, fighting the happiness rising through her body. 

“I’m pregnant!” She says, it comes out like a hysterical giggle. She shakes her head laughing.

“Holy shit.”

“I know.”

“Kiss me.” Bobby demanded.

She moves towards him, dragging him in and kissing him hard and rough. Her hands gripping onto his waist and up his back, under his shirt. She hangs onto him, not letting go. 

“Holy shit, Poppy.” He says against her lips. “Fuck. We’re gonna have a baby.”

Bobby couldn’t fight the smile on his face, unable to hold anything back, he kept kissing her, again and again until they were both giggling hysterically. They lose it right there in the middle of the kitchen, both a complete mess. 

He holds her, for a long time, pressing her body as close to his as he can, only pulling back to kiss her hair every once in a while. Her face is resting on his chest, still giggling as she calms down.

"We're gonna have a baby." She repeats his words, quietly.

He pulls back to look at her face. She's completely flushed, today's make-up still kinda smudged under her eyes where she didn't take it off properly. He rests his hands on her hips and slowly guides them up, fingers resting just underneath the hem of her shirt.

"Can I, uhm- " 

"Yeah." She says and watches his hands move to her tummy under her shirt. "Think I'm only like an hour pregnant." 

Bobby laughs and nods. He slowly presses his hands on her tummy, gently rubbing his thumb over it. Her skin is so hot under his hands. He knows there's nothing there, he's not an idiot but it's like they've got this tiny little secret, ready to blossom and be theirs. 

"A fucking baby!” Bobby says grinning. Poppy smiles back.

**

They tell the parents first, given their experience earlier this year trying to tell their friends about their engagement. Bobby’s still smug that he was right about that.

They’re sat opposite Poppy’s parents, in the midst of a dinner rush at one of their favourite restaurants. Poppy fidgets with the cloth napkin in her lap, listening to Mick order drinks for the table. He goes for a bottle of merlot. Bobby’s eyes flick over to Poppy when she sits up in her seat suddenly and interrupts. 

“Um, can I just have a- “ She pauses. “An Iced Tea. Or something similar.”

Vee’s face twists into confusion, as does Micks. They knew there was no way of telling them without making it clear that something was going on. It’s not often they do family dinners out of the blue. This all felt too official to be confirming that yes, he had been fucking their daughter. Poppy stays silent, waiting for the waiter to leave. She feels Bobby grab her hand under the table.

“Okay.” She says. “We have something to tell you.”

Bobby’s stomach feels like it rolls over as he listens to her. Vee takes her glasses off, looks at Poppy’s left hand, at Bobby, then back to Poppy’s face. Bobby is pretty sure he is going to throw up. 

“I’m pregnant.” She states, looking between her parents’ faces.

“Oh, Pop-Pop!” Her mum says, voice breaking a little. “I thought you were going to say something else, but a baby!” Her eyes widen. “Were you trying? How far along are you?” She demands as she pushes back from the table and walks round. 

She cradles Poppy’s face before leaning down to hug her. She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away. Bobby smiles, watching them both. Mick’s still sitting there a thoughtful look on his face, not having said a word yet. Poppy looks over to him, a hopeful look on her face.

“Dad?” Poppy asks, she’s trying to pull away as Vee tries to get her hands on her belly. 

“It’s a big surprise. One second.” Mick takes a deep breath and rubs a finger under his eyes. Maybe, the closest Poppy has seen him to getting him emotional, in a very long time. “First grand baby.” He breathes out. 

He starts smiling and nodding, as he gets out of his chair to push Vee out of the way. He pulls Poppy up, to envelope her in a giant bear hug. Bobby lets out a breath of relief, some satisfaction washing over him. 

“Oh, Mick! We’re gonna be grandparents!” Vee squeals. She turns her attention to Bobby, hugging him tight enough that he can’t breathe. 

“Bobby, you’re gonna be a great daddy.” She says, still hugging him. 

“I’m going to try my absolute best.” He wheezes out, patting Vee on the back. 

She lets go of him and settles herself back in her seat. Bobby watches as Mick turns towards him, a big smile on his face. Bobby’s stomach drops again. 

“Hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Mick laughs. He claps Bobby on the back. “Women in this family are crazy. Better brace yourself.” 

“_Dad _.” Poppy laughs and smacks his arm. 

“Mick leave the boy alone.” Vee says, waving him over back to his seat. 

Vee tugs him back down into his chair when he walks round. She leans over the table and starts pummelling them with questions. Poppy rolls her eyes, but laughs and goes along with it. Bobby smiles, sitting back in his chair, feeling the most relaxed he has all evening. 

They toast when their drinks return to the table. 3 glasses of wine and 1 iced tea.

Telling Bobby’s parents was a lot less, formal, to say the least. Bobby was very excited, deep down. But Poppy had never seen him so stressed out, during their drive up to Glasgow. He didn’t adjust his grip on the wheel the entire time, the sweat from his hands sticking to the wheel. 

“Ma.” Bobby says. “Ma, ease up. She can’t breathe.”

His mother pulls away, just enough to look at Poppy in the eyes, still hugging her tight. Bobby’s father sits at the kitchen table, beaming. 

“A baby!” She says, scottish twang in her voice thick enough for Poppy to just barely understand. “A baby, and he doesn’t put a bleedin’ ring on your finger. Sweetheart, I’ve been trying to get him to propose for over a year now.” She laughs and takes Poppy’s left hand in her own. “You’re family, and he doesn’t wanna make it official!”

“_Ma_.” Bobby says sternly, rummaging in the fridge for a drink he very sorely needs right now. “We wanna get married, we just -” He pauses to breathe out. “We are waiting.” 

“Waiting, for what?” Bobby’s father pipes up, sounding surprised.

“What, you don’t wanna marry my son?” His mother turns to Poppy. “He’s alright when he’s not being a twat.” She teases and Poppy barks out a laugh. 

Poppy’s got the look on her face like she normally does around Bobby’s mum. Caught between laughing hysterically and trying to keep a serious, straight-face. 

“I know, he can sometimes be a twat -” Poppy giggles. 

“Hey!” Bobby says, head popping out of the fridge, beer in hand. He sits down at the kitchen table, next to his dad.

His mum is still hugging Poppy. Bobby watches, taking a sip of his beer and leaning back in his chair as he mouths a ‘sorry’ to her. She smiles back at him, shaking her head a little, like she doesn’t mind. She’s kinda loving the attention. His mum gives Poppy one final squeeze before pulling away. 

“We’re happy the way we are.” Poppy muses, looking between his parents. “It works.” 

“I’m happy you kids are happy.” Bobby’s dad adds, patting his son on the back.

“Aye, I’d be happy if you stopped stealing my beers.” His mother marches over to him and takes the bottle from his hand. “You wanna get Poppy some juice? She’s carrying your baby and you just sit there whilst she swells up.”

Poppy looks down at her perfectly, un-swollen, body. She’s only been pregnant for over a month.

“I hope you’re ready for it.” Bobby's dad says, stretching his arms out and placing his hands behind his head. “You think you are, but you’re not.” He laughs. 

“I hope your kid is a holy terror, like you Bob.” His mum turns to Poppy with sympathetic eyes. “No offence to you darling, he was just a nightmare.”

“He was.” His dad says faintly, like he’s tired just thinking about it.

“I was.” Bobby chuckles.

He really was.

Much didn’t change at first, not right away like he thought they would anyway. Poppy was tired all the time, ready for bed as soon as she got home from work, sometimes forgetting to take her shoes off. She slept so hard Bobby had to shake her awake. 

“I feel like someone is punching my stomach. Whilst I’m hungover. And sleep deprived. One hundred percent of the time.” She says one evening, head in her hands as she sits at the table. 

She’s got a pint of ice cream in front of her, one of the only things not making her stomach churn lately. Bobby takes a spoonful for himself, nodding along as she complains. She looks down at her spoon, like it’s too heavy for her to lift. She pushes the rest of the ice cream to Bobby, putting her head down on the table. 

“I’m going to bed.” She mumbles, voice muffled by the table. She doesn’t move an inch.

Bobby glances at the clock. It’s quarter to seven. 

“Okay.” Bobby laughs, pushing back from the table and gently holding her arm. “Lets go.” 

She lets him haul her up, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning up against his body. He rests a hand on her shoulder. She’s burning hot, like she’s running a fever, but he just knows her body’s just working hard, making that baby. He guides her down the hallway to their bedroom. Suddenly her eyes go wide and her hand flies to her mouth. He swears her face is green seconds before he watches her bolt to the bathroom. 

She slams the bathroom door in his face, telling him if he comes anywhere near her she’s going to do some serious bodily harm. He listens to her retch into the toilet bowl, followed by some sad groans. She finally unlocks the door after she’s flushed the toilet for about the 7th time.

She looks exhausted, accepting the glass of water he gives her as she steps back into the bedroom. 

“Don’t think I can eat ice cream anymore.” She sighs.

**

When they told Bobby’s mates, Alan cried. 

He wasn’t sobbing or anything, like when he watches _ The Empire Strikes Back _ , but he put his beer down on the table and his face got all blotchy, his voice thick. KJ, Jonno and Tasha just stared at him. Poppy wasn’t laughing, she _ wasn’t _, but it was sweet that someone was as emotional about it as she was. 

They had waited three months to the day to tell them, just to be safe and all. It killed Bobby, everytime he spoke to them he was sure it was going to spill out, he was about to die of keeping his mouth shut. 

“You alright, man?” Bobby asks, as he set his drink down on the table. Tasha was rubbing Alan’s arm, looking concerned. 

“You _ guys_.” Alan said, his voice breaks. “That’s amazing!” 

“Congrats, you guys.” Tasha beams at them. 

KJ slings his arm around Poppy to give her a squeeze, gently rubbing her shoulder. Jonno silently raises his closed fist over the table, in front of Bobby. He nods, grinning and Bobby bumps his fist in return, laughing. He rests his hand over Poppy’s tummy as he sits back. There’s no noticeable bump yet, but he likes to do it anyway. He was kind of expecting her to look different all at once, the pregnancy glow and what not. Alan looks intently as his hand rest on her belly. 

“Stop staring, Alan.” She laughs. “There’s not much to show yet.” 

“Yeah. But there’s a _ baby _ in there. It’s awesome.” Alan murmurs, still staring. The corners of his mouth upturn into a smile. He wipes his eyes, unembarrassed. Bobby just grinned, tapping his fingers on her tummy. 

“Think it’s the size of a plum or something now.” He says.

“She must have all her fingernails now!” KJ says.

“She?” Bobby says. 

“How do you know that?” Poppy demands at the same time.

KJ doesn’t even flinch, just shrugs. 

“I just read things.” He says to Poppy, then turns to Bobby. “Got a hunch.”

Tasha asks how the morning sickness is going, concern in her eyes when Poppy has to excuse herself to the bathroom. Bobby frowns, watching her go, before turning his attention back to Tasha. Poppy’s been getting her morning sickness in the evenings, so it’s been pretty rough on her and not ideal when she’s trying to work overtime. 

Bobby always felt shit when he laid in bed, listening to her on the other side of the wall. He tried to comfort her the first couple of times she started getting morning sickness, but she always threatened to punch him or tell him to fuck off. Even in her weak state she was a tyrant. She looks tired when she returns from the bathroom, sighing as she sits down again. 

“You started playing her music yet?” Jonno says, tipping his bottle towards Poppy’s belly. 

“Of course.” Bobby nods. 

“He put headphones on my belly the night we found out. She didn’t even have ears yet.” Poppy says, laughing. 

“That’s so sweet, she’s going to be a real virtuoso.” Tasha sighs, resting her head on Jonno’s shoulder.

“Why do we keep calling it ‘she’?” Bobby asks.

“What’s she listening to at the moment?” Alan asks, completely steamrolling over Bobby’s question. Poppy looks up in thought, she starts counting on her fingers.

“Mm, we started with Talking Heads and Blondie. Vince Staples. Kendrick. Good mix.” She pauses, trying to rack her brain. “Played some Prince last night. Bobby insisted on the Ramones but -” She rolls her eyes. 

“Because the Ramones are _ good_.” He defends.

“It’s all about the vibrations, dude. It wouldn’t be the best for her.” KJ says. Poppy nods in agreement, pointing to him. Jonno and Tasha nod too.

“Have you played her ABBA yet? Wait - I have my headphones somewhere.” Tasha starts rummaging through her bag. 

“You like ABBA? You have a Radiohead tattoo, how can you like ABBA?” Jonno’s eyes are wide, watching her dislodge things from her bag. Tasha just gives him the finger.

“Everyone likes ABBA.” Poppy and Alan say at the same time.

“Again, why are we so sure it’s a girl?” Bobby asks, hurriedly, his voice a little high-pitched.

Bobby hasn’t even thought about the gender of the baby. To him it was just ‘baby’. Some unspecific thing in his brain, until now. He hadn’t thought about raising a boy either but now it all seemed to becoming all too real.

“Dunno. KJ is normally right about things.” Poppy looks over to him and shrugs. 

“True, he normally is.” Alan adds.

“Like I said, just a feeling.” KJ laughs, trying to cool the conversation.

Tasha crows in delight as she pulls her headphones out of her bag, bringing a bunch of other crap and debri up as they get pulled out. She plugs them into her phone and hands the headphones over the table, towards Poppy. They watch as she intently scrolls through her phone. Bobby helps place the earbuds under her shirt.

They sit in silence as Tasha presses play, ears staining to hear the music. _ Super Trouper _plays quietly, almost silently compared to the noise of the pub around them. Bobby’s finger tap along to the song, on Poppy’s belly. She watches, giggling as his fingers dance over her.

**

“Happy birthday, baby.” Poppy murmurs, capturing Bobby’s lips quick after he blew out his candles. People are clapping and cheering around them. 

“Thanks, Lass.” He smiles.

They watch as people grab cake, slices getting passed around the room. The music comes back to life, blasting through the flat. It’s packed in their shared space, filled to the brim with some of their closest friends and family. Even some of the ol’ Love Island gang is here. Bobby couldn’t stop laughing when Priya arrived, to be immediately greeted by Alan and KJ. It was weird for them to see their island friends mingle with their friends and family from home.

It was very obvious when Chelsea arrived. Poppy opened the front door, her bump obvious under her form fitting dress. Chelsea just screamed, out of joy, of course. She then cried and screamed some more, followed by lots of hugging and many, many questions. 

“Thanks for all of this.” He said nodding his head towards the decorated room, food and drink occupying each and every surface. 

“It’s okay.” She grins at him.

Bobby slides his hand around Poppy’s waist, finally resting on her belly. He leans back on the kitchen counter pulling her into him until she rests against his body. She sighs deeply, a smile appearing on her face - very content. He is a little tipsy, his eyes heavy from the beers he’s had. His cheeks are flushed and warm from the alcohol. 

Ever since Poppy got pregnant, she’s been running hot all the time, like a damn furnace. He can’t concentrate, she’s so warm pressed up against him. It’s making him a little antsy. She can feel him fidget against her back. He presses his open mouth to her exposed skin, where her neck meets her shoulder. Poppy lets out a little squeak, twisting around to look at him.

“And thank you for looking so hot all the damn time.” He laughs, looking at her. “I swear this dress… wanted it off you since you put it on.”

“_Bobby._” She whispers, eyes wide. She turns to face him and punches his arm. “Shush.”

She promptly covers his mouth with her hand. Her baby bump presses against him as she shuffles closer. He licks her palm, making her laugh and wipe it on his face. He plucks a curled piece of Poppy’s hair and twists it in his fingers, trying to read her face. He raises his eyebrows and tilts his head at her. He didn’t have to say anything, she just knew. 

“Well, obviously we can’t right now.” 

“Please?”

“Bobby!” She laughs. He knows she’s not fully convinced, but the mischievous smile she gives him says otherwise. He sneaks a kiss to her neck again, talking into her skin. 

“Cmon, babe.” He pleads, biting down on her.

Poppy just shakes her head, still laughing at him. He pulls back, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. 

“Everyone’s drunk, no one will notice we’ve gone.” 

“I can’t disappear in the middle of a party to - “

“Fuck me?” He laughs watching her eyes go wide again. “You don’t wanna shag the birthday boy?” 

“Shush!” She giggles at him.

“It’s a pretty good party, to be fair.” He smiles down at her. “I’m having a good time.” 

“I know you’re having a good time, handsy.” She laughs when Bobby’s hands freeze where he’s been roaming them up and down her sides. She's all curves and warm, soft skin, her belly so beautiful and round now. He's having a real hard time not being obvious.

He settles his hands on her hips, fingers digging in as he pulls her closer. It’s almost too fun for her, just watching him squirm, so desperate and mindlessly turned on for whatever reason. She forgets where they are for a split second, focusing on how shiny and pink his lips are, begging for a kiss. 

"It's gonna be so obvious if I leave." She says. "I'm like, two people." She gestures to her belly. He can't help but laugh at that.

It's true, she was a little bigger now, and, fuck, Bobby loved it. More to love, as they say. Her face was a little rounder, thighs thicker and he wasn't expecting her boobs to grow so early but, damn. She's deep into second trimester, finally just able to enjoy herself and be pregnant. When she hit 5 months, Poppy’s belly just popped. Like, she went from normal bump to oh-that’s-a-baby kinda bump.

He kinda understands the pregnancy glow thing now. He catches himself staring at her when they're out shopping or taking a walk or whatever, and she's just _ so _ beautiful to him. It's like he's falling all over again.

“You're so gorgeous." He says seriously, rubbing a hand down her back. She blushes slightly, not entirely sure how to reply as she plucks the fabric on his shirt.

"Compliments will get you nowhere." Poppy finally jokes.

“_Lass._” He whines, quietly. “It’s my birthday.” 

“Is it?” She says before leaning up to kiss him. 

“Yes!” He says as she kisses him again. “Please?” Another kiss.

“Happy birthday.” She teases. She kisses him again. And again. 

“You’re actually killing me.” He whispers between quick kisses. Their faces are so close, their lips graze against each others as he speaks. She's breathing heavily, stealing the air from him. 

“You’re joking.” She laughs and pulls away to look at him. “Do you know how hormonal I am right now, I swear when this party is finished -“ Poppy is cut off when he grabs her hand, and leads them down a hallway to their office, shutting the door behind them.

They stare at each other for a moment, trying to decipher if this is actually happening. Poppy’s eyes rake up and down him and he stares back at her. She moves first, pulling him down to lay her lips on his.

He feels like he’s buzzing as he kisses her urgently, hands fluttering up and down her sides. She keeps kissing him, hot and wet and clumsy, knowing they don’t have much time. He walks her backwards into the room, stopping when her butt hits the desk.

“Fuck.” She mumbles against his lips. “Fuck, c’mon -” She breaks the kiss, gasping and grabbing at his jeans to unbutton them. 

Bobby pulls his shirt over his head, staring as she pulls him out of his boxers, hand burning around him. His dick jerks in her hand, groaning when she spits into her palm quick and pumps him again. Poppy leans up to kiss him, grinning when he moans into her mouth as she tightens her grip, wrist twisting. She sits up on the desk bringing her leg up to hook on his calf. He’s pinned between her leg and her, belly warm in between them. 

“Poppy, Poppy -” He stammers, trying to fight his moans as she touches him. 

He groans when she takes his hand, dragging it between her legs. Even through the layers of her clothes she’s on fire. She only stops when he tugs at her dress, pulling it up and over her head, hair a little wild as it falls back down past her shoulders. She leans back, hooking her underwear in her thumbs, trying to wiggle them down her legs. 

“Babe, can you - “ She pants and giggles when he grabs them and throws them to the floor. 

She lies back on the desk, wrapping her legs around him again and rocking her hips up into his. He presses his fingers onto her clit, immediately, working her in firm tight circles just how she likes it. She moans up at the ceiling, thighs clamping around him. He leans over her to cup her cheek, thumb lightly grazing over her bottom lip before pressing down. She sucks it into her mouth, moaning and closing her eyes. 

She’s still rolling her hips, his dick getting soaked with her already. He can smell how fucking hot for it she is, suffocated by it. He wraps a hand around himself, gently stroking the tip against her, just barely brushing and _ Jesus _he feels like he’s gonna lose it at any moment. 

He slowly, painstakingly lets himself sink into her, watching himself until he bottoms out. She’s so wet he can hear it between both of their gasps. She shudders at the feeling of him, mouth falling open. He can feel her toes curl against his back.

“Shit, just - please.” She gasps around his thumb.

Bobby shifts his hand down, gently gripping around her neck as he pulls out and thrusts back in. Poppy whimpers and he can feel her swallow under his hand. He stares for a moment and flexes his fingers, making her moan again, eyes fluttering and rolling back. Shit, they’ve never done _ this _before. He lets go, but she whines, grabbing his hand and keeping it there.

“Is this - is it okay?” He pants out, looking at his hand around her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You - you won’t.” She breathes out. “It’s safe. We’re fine. Fuck, Bobby.” Her voice is tight. “Keep going.”

He drives into her again, pace building quickly, making her writhe and squirm under him. He keeps his hand around her neck, making sure his weight isn’t on her. He gently strokes his thumb on her jaw as she grunts, sweat collecting where their skin touches. 

She keeps making these hot, desperate sounds as he fucks into her, deep as he can at this angle. He’s trying not to lean on her too much, feeling her belly brush up against him as he snaps his hips into her. It’s dirty and fucking amazing watching her spread out on her desk like this. She eggs him on, talking filth up to the ceiling.

“Yeah, Bobby, _y__eah _ -” She gasps. “Like that, like - that, don’t stop, oh God.” Her mouth falls open again, silently moaning as her breath catches in her throat. “Feel so good, so _ big _inside me -” 

Her eyes are wide, dark, watching his face as he fucks her. Bobby leans over to capture her mouth in a kiss, he’s not going to last very long with her running her mouth like that. His hand tightens on her neck, ever so slightly, and she starts mewling into the kiss and grabbing his wrist. Her eyes scrunch shut, voice trembling as she moans, trying to stay quiet as possible. 

“Oh - God, oh, shit.” She whispers against his mouth. 

She comes suddenly, her body shaking and so gorgeous underneath him, all he can do is stare. He keeps her there, fucking into her as she comes, until his arms burned, his muscles screaming from the deep ache. He was so close, so hard, he felt like she could blink and he’d lose it.

He tries to hang on, for the life of him, he tries, selfishly wanting to hear her moans still. He's on the edge, ready to burst out of his skin, but somehow he keeps driving into her. Her tight heat the only thing he can feel and focus on right now. He keeps hitting the sweet spot inside her, listening to her tell him how much she wants more of him.

"_Shit,_" She gasps as her back arches off the desk slightly. "So - good Bobby, right there, right there -" She's whining, so close he can feel her breath hit his face as she pants. 

The desk shakes slightly, skidding on the floor from the force of both of them. Her ankles are locked behind his lower back, keeping him pinned to her, as deep inside as he can go. He lets go of her neck, flipping his hand and bringing it down to circle her clit. 

Her hand flies down to the side of the desk, gripping onto the edge as her legs start to tremble again. He watches as her head rolls back, lips bending on the pretty little moans coming out of her mouth.

"I'm - coming, I'm coming." Her voice breaks, tears forming at the side of her eyes. She sounds delirious as she comes again. "Bobby, _ Bobby._"

His hand rushes up to her mouth to keep her quiet. The last of his restraint is broken, feeling her clench down on him again was enough. He can’t hold on anymore. His rhythm falters, hips stuttering. 

“I’m gonna - oh fuck, Poppy, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come -” He gasps. 

“Fuck, _ yeah_.” She pants, shoving his hand off her mouth. She props herself on her elbows to watch him. “Wanna feel it.”

He moans, burying his head in her neck, open mouth against her sweaty skin. One, _ two _more thrusts and he’s gone. She laces her hands into his hair, gripping tight, feeling him tense up. He feels like he comes with his whole body, hips stilling inside her, chest heaving. Even his legs shake a little bit. He grips onto her tight, he's sure he's going to fall if he lets go. 

Poppy watches as his body goes lax above her. He's still groaning into her neck, his mouth wet and hot on her skin. She runs her hands down his back, feeling his sweat stick on her fingertips as she rakes them back up. 

He rests his hands on the desk, leaning up to look at her, when his breathing finally slows. His sweaty hands stick to some papers and he shakes them off.

"You're kinda freaky when you're pregnant, huh?" He breathes out. She snickers and bites her lip. 

"Guess so." She muses, the little smirk she makes appearing on her face. 

"How long does this," He gestures at her body. "hormonal thing go on for?"

"Dunno, couple of weeks? Month?" She didn't actually know, cocking her head at him as she thinks.

"Okay." He nods. His eyes flick down to her neck and back to her face. "Cool."

She laughs, sudden and loud. He gives her a quick kiss, before standing up straight and helping her off the desk. They both quickly put on their own clothes, giggling to themselves at how ridiculous this whole thing is. They both reach for each other’s hair at the same time, smoothing it out as best as they can.

Poppy looks him in the eye, dramatically sealing her lips and moving her fingers over them like a zip. Bobby chuckles and does the same. The music's still playing loud, hopefully it was loud enough to disguise the noises of them fooling around. They hear someone holler as a glass shatters.

“Probably Jonno.” Poppy says, heading for the door and opening it.

“Better not be the spider-glass.” Bobby groans, following her out. 

Bobby laughs watching as she perks up, walking significantly faster to the kitchen.

**

They go for the 20-week scan a few days later. 

Bobby loves the scans. The weird clinical, bleach smell made him feel right at home after spending so many years of his life in a hospital. Poppy’s all set up, lying back on a table. Her shirt is lifted up, tummy on display, tissue paper lies on her lap.

Bobby stood next to her, looking lost as he didn’t know what to do with his hands. She notices and rolls her eyes, offering one of hers out. He grins and laces their fingers together.

“Okay.” Dr. O’gaard says, wheeling her chair over to them. “You ready?”

Poppy nods, her smile full of anticipation. They both snicker when the gel squirts out on her belly, like they normally do. Dr. O’gaard doesn’t look as impressed. 

“The sound is funny.” Poppy laughs quietly. Bobby covers his mouth, still smiling.

It goes very well. They stare at the monitor as Dr O’gaard mutters things like ‘Excellent heartbeat, nice positioning, good movement’. Bobby kept looking down at Poppy’s belly, then back at the screen, looking at the fuzzy black and white image of the baby. 

“So, would you like to know the sex this time?” Dr. O’gaard asks. The couple respond immediately at the same time.

“No.” Poppy answers. 

“Yes, please!” Bobby says. 

Dr. O’gaard looks over her glasses at them both. Bobby stares down at Poppy on the exam table, she stares back with her eyebrow arched. She’s got that look on her face, like when he’s being a total idiot.

“We wanna wait.” Poppy says, sternly, looking directly in his eyes. She’s not blinking.

“No, we don’t.” He replies. He can feel her squeeze his hand, nails digging in.

“So… that’s a no?” Dr O’gaard interjects.

“Yes.” Poppy says as Bobby says “No!”

Dr. O’gaard stops moving the little wand on Poppy’s stomach, turning to give them her full attention. She sighs as she looks between them both. 

“We can’t keep doing this guys.” She says, kinda laughing. She points the wand between them as she speaks. 

They decide to wait. Not on their accord though.

They start bickering right there in the office. Dr. O’gaard’s gaze wanders between Poppy lying on the table and Bobby standing next to her as they do so, staying completely silent. Bobby gets flustered and starts pacing around the room, accidentally knocking a metal tray full of utensils. They all watch it crash to the ground. 

They come out of the office in a little daze, pamphlets and booklets clutched in their hands. 

“Did we just get kicked out of a doctor’s office?” Bobby asks.

“I think so.” Poppy starts laughing to herself. 

They don’t say anything the entire walk back to the car, the baby thing really becoming a reality to them both now. Bobby stops before he opens the passenger door for her, twisting round to look at her face. 

“We’re gonna be parents.” He says. Poppy looks at the pamphlets in her hands and back up to him. She looks really freaked out and excited, which is great ‘cause he is feeling the exact same way. 

“That just occur to you?” She decides to go for a joke.

“Shut up.” He laughs and opens the door for her. “Lets just, like… be in the moment.” He closes the door again, getting excited suddenly. 

He stretches his arms towards her, hands settling on her shoulders, sliding down to her waist. 

“I’m going to be cooking for three, now!” He rushes out, excitement laced in his voice. “Well, when she can eat solid foods obviously.” 

Poppy smiles and squeezes her hands around his waist.

“You’ll be settling the baby in the high chair, I’ll be dishing up dinner. You’ve just given her a bath, she smells _ amazing _, like soap and the new baby smell.” He rambles. “You’ll be beautiful, as always. Also smelling amazing.” 

He makes sure he says that very clear. Poppy just rolls her eyes. 

“I’ll make the helicopter sounds to get her to eat, but she’s not feeling it. So you try train sounds - of course, it works.” He says. “Because she loves mum. She loves me too, but you’re her _ mum _, y’know.” 

Poppy starts chuckling with the biggest smile plastered on her face. 

“What?” Bobby smiles down at her.

“You keep calling the baby a girl.” She smirks, tilting her head. 

Bobby blinks. He opens and closes his mouth and she laughs even harder. He steps back from her and rests his hands on his hips. 

“Well, it -” he scratches his head. “It was for the fantasy! I don’t think the baby is a girl.” 

“You think KJ is right, don't you!” She hollers. 

“No, I don’t.” He glares at her. 

“Yes you do.” She walks past him, still laughing, and opens the car door for herself before getting in. He stands next to her as she braces a hand on the door, slowly lowering herself down in the seat.

“I don’t!” He says as he walks around to the drivers side. “KJ is not always right about things.”

Poppy just smirks and closes the door. He gets in silently, not looking at her. He puts the key in the ignition, just about to start the car up when she winces and leans forward in her seat, resting a hand on the dash and her belly.

“Oh, _ shit. _” She breathes, eyes wide and turning to him. “The baby just kicked!”

Poppy grabs his hand, putting it on her bump before he can even react. They wait there for a few seconds, he just stares dumbly at her stomach praying that it will happen again. The baby kicks, a little harder this time. Poppy sucks in a breath but grins, delight all across her face. Bobby’s heart jumps, feeling the flutters in her belly under his hands.

“Oh my God.” He whispers.

They stare at each other, both of them open-mouthed and dumbfounded. Probably looking ridiculous if anyone were to look into the car right now. Bobby didn’t care, he kept his hands on her gently stroking her warm skin, because fuck, that was their baby. 

“Jesus, that’s our baby.” Bobby whispers. 

"That's our baby!" Poppy repeats.

“She’s gonna be a real bruiser.” 

“She?” 

“Oh - fuck sake.” He takes his hands off her and sits back in his seat. “You know what I mean.”

She does, but that doesn’t stop her from teasing him about it the entire car ride home.

**

Bobby jumps from the front door slamming. He listens to the familiar sound of Poppy huffing and puffing as she removes her coat. 

Her shoes echo on the wooden floor as she walks further into the flat. She gives him a half smile as she enters the kitchen, walking over to press a chaste kiss on his cheek before opening the fridge. She groans as she closes it. 

“I want a beer.” She says sadly, rubbing her tummy under her shirt.

“Rough day?” He asks. 

“Ugh. The guys I work with think they’re so much smarter than me, ‘cause I have a fucking vagina.” She rants, kicking her shoes off. He leans up against the counter, crossing his arms, concern on his face. His gaze follows her shoes as they fly across the room. She sits at the breakfast bar, barely taking a breath before speaking again. “And now _ this _.” She points at her belly. “Is somehow going to get in the way of my job.” 

Bobby frowns. He goes to speak when she starts rambling again.

“Like, is it intimidating that I can do my job and have another human in me? And do it better!?” She says. “I got a huge proposal approved today. Huge! 5 year plan. And not one congratu-fucking-lations.” 

“Oh Lass, that’s amazing -“ 

“And then Brian, has the audacity to ask if I am going to be there to fully follow through on the project ‘till the end.” 

“That’s shit -”

“Tom got taken to lunch for his approved proposal. Such a joke.”

“Yeah -”

“I hate that -” 

“Poppy. I hear you, Lass.” Bobby interrupts, voice forceful and louder than normal. He sighs. “I’ve heard it for months, babe.” 

Poppy’s never been so taken aback by his tone before. She frowns.

“Sorry. Thought it was okay to tell you stuff I am dealing with.” She doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest. Bobby frowns at the clear irritation in her voice.

“I don’t want you to _ not _ tell me things.” He crosses his arms. “It’s just… you’ve been in this job for so long. I understand that you used to love it, sure. I get that.” He says. “But for the past year or so you’ve hated it and -” He pauses to scratch his head. “And you’re not doing anything about it.” 

“Okay.” Poppy purses her lips, really trying to hide the scowl on her face. “And what do you think I should do?”

“Get a new one.”

“Bobby.” She sighs, putting her head in her hands.

“I’m serious!” He walks over to where she’s sitting and leans on the counter. “You overexert yourself so often for this job, it’s not good.” 

“I work hard. And I get a bunch of perks because I work hard, Bobby.”

“You working ‘till one in the morning is not working hard. It’s unhealthy and clearly the company is unable to manage its workload if you’re doing those kinds of hours. Think of the baby.” He says. 

“No one’s going to hire a seven month pregnant woman.” Poppy snaps, sitting up to look at him.

“So, just quit and stay at home?” He answers, quick. “It would make your life easier.”

“I’m not just gonna sit on my ass all day whilst you’re out running your company -” 

“Babe, we would still be comfortable even if you were now.” 

Poppy taps her fingers on the counter, watching a pot boil over on the stove that Bobby has completely forgotten about.

“I’m not some bimbo trophy wife for you to come home to.” She states.

“Woah.” Bobby tenses. “I did _ not _say that.”

“I like working for myself. I worked hard for my degree. So hard in this job, fuck - so hard in all the jobs leading _ up _to this one.” Her voice is raised slightly. “I’m not gonna be some mooch.”

“It’s not mooching if I give it to you. Plus, it’s not even my money, the bakery money is _ our _money.”

“Why do I have to be the one to quit?” She asks, ignoring him. “We’d be okay on my salary surely?” 

“This, ugh.” Bobby rolls his eyes. “This isn’t about money, Lass.”

“Don’t call me Lass, right now.” She frowns. “How is this not about money?”

“Because we both have money! I’m just not the one putting the baby under stress for some stupid job.” He counters, eyes wide.

She stares at him, jaw dropped. The oven timer starts beeping, the high pitch tone ringing through the flat for what feels like an eternity. Neither of them move to turn it off.

“Fuck you.” She says, standing up from the stool. She starts walking down the hall to the bedroom.

“Poppy.” He sighs. “I didn’t mean -”

“I’ll be in the bath.” She says, not looking back at him. “God forbid I put the baby under any more stress.” 

Bobby stands there, watching her leave. He listens to the bathroom door slam. He's messed up.

Ah, shit.

About an hour later, Bobby's standing outside the bathroom door, pizza box clutched in his grip. He stares at the handle, mind racing. He really doesn't know if he should try and talk to her now. He knocks on the door gently, heart pounding in his chest.

Bobby cracks the bathroom door open, holding out the pizza box. Poppy lifts her head from where she had been carefully keeping her face just above the water, watching him slowly peak into the bathroom. 

“I come in peace! And I have pizza.” He says, quietly. 

She hums, eyebrow quirked up at him. She sits up as he comes over, resting the pizza box on the corner of the tub. The candles lit on the windowsill and The Vaccines song playing out of her phone would’ve been kind of romantic had they not just had an argument.

“I realised you didn’t eat when you came home.” He says, opening the box and passing her a slice.

He sits on the floor with his own slice and they eat in silence. Neither of them say anything as they finish. Poppy stares into the soapy water and Bobby looks at the bath mat between his legs. He feels her gaze on him and turns to face her, meeting her eyes. She looks tired, more tired than usual. She rests her head on her arms at the edge of the tub. 

“Thanks for the pizza.” She mumbles. 

Bobby exhales loudly, wringing his hands together.

“I’m sorry. I was a prick.”

“You’re not a prick. Was a prick-ish thing to say though.” Poppy mouth quirks up at the side. Bobby gives a small smile back.

“It really was. I know how important working for yourself is. And the work you do is important to you as well, to everyone really.” He moves closer to the tub, resting a hand on her arm. “You’re so passionate. So smart. So invested in the things that matter to you.” He rests his chin on the bathtub, inches from hers. 

She reaches out, dragging her finger around the curve of his ear, tucking a dread back in place. 

“I was being a dick too. I shouldn’t complain so much in the time we have together.” She says. “Least of all fight with you.”

“I just don’t want to see you miserable.” He says. "And I miss you. All the time."

Poppy hums, her eyes flicking down to the floor in thought.

“Yeah. You’re right though, I need to think about this job shit.” She sighs, sitting up slightly. “A break would be good. Maybe I could freelance.”

“Would be great if both of us were around the kids.” Bobby grins.

“Kids?” Poppy smirks and tilts her head at him. “I’ve not even popped out the first one yet.” She laughs. 

“The mind. It wanders.” Bobby waves his hand around.

They stare at each other for a moment, grinning like idiots. He gets up on his knees, leaning over the side of the tub to press his lips against hers. The kiss echoes quietly in the bathroom around them. She cradles the back of his head, bath water dripping off her arm down the back of his shirt. 

He pulls away from her and leaps up, energised suddenly. She watches as he pulls his shirt over his head and push his jeans and boxers off. She starts laughing when he sinks into the tub opposite her, water splashing over the sides as he sits down too quick. They both look over side at the flooded floor and his soaked clothes. 

“That's for later.” He huffs out.

Poppy smiles as Bobby scooches closer to her, both of their legs tangling up together. The baby bump a warm and obvious presence between them as he captures her in a kiss again. 

“I love you.” She murmurs against his mouth. 

“Mhm, back atcha.” He giggles.

**

They finally, _ finally _dedicate a day to get the baby’s room ready. Poppy was sad giving up the office, sure, but nothing compares to the baby. She was even more emotional than usual, having decided to leave her job a week before too. Bobby raised his eyebrows at her when she suggested selling the desk. 

“But I like this desk.” He frowned.

“I like it too, but we have no need for it anymore.” 

“I can think of,” He started counting on his fingers, and held them up to her. “Seven ways we can use the desk.”

“You’re so gross.” She laughed.

“Sorry, eight ways!” He realised and shouted.

Poppy sold the desk.

They had already re-painted the room and bought all the furniture, they just actually had to put all the shit together. Poppy has been kicking the cardboard boxes in the hallway everytime she had come home from work, like she was reminding them both they still had to deal with it. 

They decided they needed some extra hands if they wanted to get the room sorted as soon as possible. 

“Hello!” Poppy opens the front door swiftly, smiling at Priya and then up at the dude who’s got his arm around her shoulders. Bobby pops up behind Poppy, a giant smile spreading across his face too. 

"So glad you guys could come!" He says. 

“This is Chris.” Priya says quickly, a strained smile on her face. 

“I’m Chris.” He says at the exact same time.

“Chris!” Poppy and Bobby exclaim together.

“We’re here! He drove. I brought these for you!” Priyas eyes are wide, kinda flustered. She thrusts a bunch of flowers into Poppy’s hands, before walking straight past them inside. Chris shoots a sympathetic smile to the couple.

“I think she’s nervous or something.” Chris teases. Poppy laughs, surprised. Yeah, she likes him already. 

“Nice to meet you, mate. I’m Bobby.” Bobby extends his hand out to him. Chris takes it, grip tighter than expected. Poppy watches their hands rise up and down, it’s so weird and formal and adult.

“Come in, come in!” Poppy steps back, waving him inside. 

He walks in and Bobby watches, then catches Poppy’s eyes raising his eyebrows. Chris is _ hot. _Dark hair, olive skin and jawline so square and strong it's definitely sturdy enough to sit on. Poppy is making the same eyes at Bobby, her girl has done good. 

“I’m Poppy.” She smiles at him. “You want a drink? Priya could probably use one.” 

They all whip round when they hear Priya’s hysterical, nervous laughter from the kitchen.

It’s not a normal favour to ask, and is certainly not a normal activity for a double date, if that’s what you call this. But Poppy thought it might be a good way to get to know Priya’s other half. Plus, Poppy is pretty useless these days anyway. She’s big now, like, _ big _. Just gone 8 months. 

She stands in the corner of the room, watching Chris and Bobby engineering the furniture together, hand on her belly and the other on her back. Priya’s got a bare face and her hair tied up, the most un-glam either of them have ever seen her. She’s kneeling on the floor with the instructions, reading them out.

It surprisingly doesn’t take them that long. Chris is pretty handy, he’s putting stuff together, no instructions needed. Bobby just follows along, looking like a blind man being led about by a stranger. 

The window is open, cool afternoon air wafting in every now and then. Poppy catches Priya staring at Chris when he wipes sweat from his brow. Poppy gives her a big smirk and Priya sticks her tongue out at her.

Bobby cooks dinner for them. He almost drops his saucepan when Chris makes him laugh too hard. Priya almost sprays wine out of her mouth from laughing. They eat at the table, like they’re goddamn adults, but it felt right to Bobby. They tuck in, almost silent, the sound of forks and knives bouncing off the plates knocks about the kitchen. It felt nice, _ normal _, sitting there and laughing together, his hand resting protectively over Poppy’s tummy. Chris explains how he and Priya met, some weird mishap in their office.

“It was my first day, I was getting shown round the office, introductions and blah blah.” He says, smiling over at Priya. “And this one -” He holds up his thumb, pointing towards her. “Thinks I’m a new intern and asks if I can get her a cup of coffee.” 

Poppy bursts into laughter, eyes wide with shock. Priya puts her face in her hands, shaking her head. The embarrassment from it all comes rushing back, her cheeks turning pink. Bobby leans back into his chair, draping his arm across the back of Poppy’s, giggling at the story. 

“Not even a hello first!” Chris exclaims.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know -” She pulls back from her hands to talk. “You look young.”

“I’m twenty-seven!” He defends hand on his chest, looking at Priya with offence. 

“Priya, that’s so cold.” Poppy laughs.

“I was having a bad day.” Priya says, tapping her nails on her wine glass. She shrugs. “He just looked the intern type.”

“Should’ve seen her face when I was given the desk next to hers.” Chris smirks.

“I couldn’t look at him for a week.” Priya frowns.

They talk ‘till late, Poppy’s eyelids feeling heavier and heavier as the minutes pass. She tries to hide a yawn, stretching her legs under the table.

“Oh bubs,” Priya stretches her hand over to rub hers. “We’ll take off soon.”

“It’s not you.” Poppy sighs and points to herself. “It’s the baby.” 

They said goodbye by the front door, Chris pulls Bobby in for a hug as the girls say their goodbyes.

“It was so great to meet you guys,” Chris says, so sincerely as he leans down to give Poppy a quick kiss on the cheek. “Get some sleep.” He says, pointing at her. 

“I will.” She laughs.

Bobby gives Priya a big hug, before she leans down to Poppy’s belly, saying goodbye to the baby. Chris watches, smiling, tugging on her hand and saying they should let her rest. As Priya stands back up, she gives them a big wave, blowing a kiss to them both.

“Bye darlings! Bye baby!” She grins as they start to walk out the door. Before they’re fully out, Priya stops in her tracks as she remembers something, pulling Chris back as well.

“Oh! Your bakery launch? You said that’s next month?” “She asks and looks at Bobby.

“Yes! Yes, you guys definitely should come.” Bobby beams at her and nods.

“Sweetness, I’m sure we’ll see you before then, but,” She shrugs. “See you then.”

They stand in the hallway as they wave goodbye to them, Bobby’s hand around Poppy’s waist, keeping her close. Still so adult, still so weird. 

Poppy leans on the door after she closes it. Bobby smiles at her.

“I like him.” He says quietly, crossing his arms.

“I think I like him too.” She grins, trying to fight another yawn.

He takes her hand, leading her down the hallway to their room. She collapsed onto the bed, on top of the covers, as soon as she was able to get her leggings off. Bobby settles down beside her, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing, completely exhausted from the day.

He wakes up abruptly in the night. They both fell asleep with the blinds open, moonlight streaming and covering them both on the bed. He looks at the silver shine covering the back of her head. Poppy is curled up, facing away from him. He pushes himself up on his elbow, to peer over her, to see her stomach resting on the bed.

He knows he should let her rest, but he can’t help but run a hand down over her side and over her bump, tracing the curve with his fingers. She’s burning hot, even through the t-shirt stretched over her belly right now. He dips his fingers under the hem of her shirt, gently stroking the slither of skin exposed.

She mumbles, sighing heavily in her sleep. Her hair is getting a little long, ends frazzled since she hasn’t cut it in a while. He twists it in his fingers absently, as he watches her breathe in and out. He shuffles closer, pressing up against her back, so he can reach around and lay his hand flat on her tummy.

Poppy makes a noise in her sleep and shifts against him. She groans as she tries to stretch her arms.

"Bobby." Her voice is very groggy, pitched low. "I'm sleeping."

"I know. Sorry." He mumbles into her shoulder. "You're just so…" Gorgeous. Incredible. Perfect.

"Big?" She says, he can hear the smile in her voice.

"No." He laughs. "Just, so - stunning." He whispers, his hand rubbing down her side, over her hip and thigh.

"I'm enormous." She yawns, trying to stay awake in their conversation. "Can't see my bloody toes anymore."

"Still hot, though." Bobby muses. "I like it." 

Poppy hums, closing her eyes, focusing on his hand slowly running up and down her side. He shifts up against her again and she can feel him against her backside, half-hard already. She can hear the groan in his throat get caught. 

"Oh." She breathes out. "You _ really _ like it." She teases, resting her hand on his where it's settled on her hip. 

"Yeah." He sighs, quietly. He really does.

She gently squeezes his hand, bringing it under her belly. It's so much hotter than the rest of her. Their fingers skim against the waistband of her underwear.

"How much do you like it?" She asks, sounding amused. 

She pushes her hips back, as much as she can, ass flush against his crotch. Bobby groans at the pressure, open mouth against her neck and hair. He really can't get enough of her. She's running so hot and her voice is so low and throaty it's making him a little dizzy. She slides their hands past the waistline of her panties, fingers so close to the heat of her.

"A lot." He stutters out, eyes staring at the back of her head. 

"Yeah?" She turns her head to face him, her cheeks are flushed, eyes heavy and watching him. He can't stop staring, the moonlight streaming through the window illuminates her face, showing off the different speckles of brown in her eyes. 

"Yeah." He repeats, instantly, so infatuated with her he doesn't really know what to say. 

Poppy keeps watching him, biting her lip as she grinds her hips back into his. Her eyes are locked on his lips as he moans, so desperate to kiss him. Their fingers dip into the heat of her, rubbing slowly. She's so wet, her thighs are damp already.

"Bobby." She sighs. "I want, need -" Her voice is low, eager and unsure of what to say. Her eyes are screwed shut, face still angled towards his. She dips two fingers into herself, whimpering and shuddering against him. 

He slips his hand out of her panties, hand running up over her to her chest, pushing her shirt up. Her breasts are flushed and soft, he cups them gently feeling her nipples get hard against his fingers. She still has her hand between her legs, fingers playing with herself. She moans when he leans down to press a kiss to her shoulder, trailing them up to her neck.

"Yeah, yeah." He nods frantically, moaning as well as she rolls her hips back again.

His hands are shaking as he starts to shove his sweatpants down, just as she tries to push her panties down as well. He helps her, watching as she awkwardly kicks them off her ankles. He leans over to kiss her, but it's barely a kiss, just wet lips brushing together and gasping into each others mouths, pure lust overtaking them both. 

Bobby jerks himself, pulling back to watch her roll her hips down and fuck her own fingers. She's gasping and moaning right next to his face. He gently lifts her leg, fingers squeezing her thigh as he lines himself up. She slips her fingers out, panting and blinking up at the ceiling. 

"C'mon - please, Bobby -" She moans, looking at him. 

He can feel his own heartbeat thumping in his ears as he thrusts into her. He takes his time, reeling in the feeling of her shuddering up against him. She groans when he keeps himself hilted fully inside her for a while, and reaches back to grab his hip. She is close already, he can feel the tension of her body and how wet she is getting from him just _ being _inside her, not even fucking her yet. Her eyes flutter as she rolls her hips back, fucking herself down onto his dick.

“_Fuck _, yeah - there, Jesus fuck.” She breathes out, doubling over herself. 

He didn’t think it was possible to be even more turned on - but he loves it - listening to her curse like a sailor, her gorgeous face twisting up as she moans, watching her body shake up against him. He gasps, feeling her fingers bump against him as she slides her fingers over her clit again. 

“Christ, I’m not, _ shit_, I’m - not gonna last.” He pants into her neck.

“It’s fine - “ She sounds really desperate. “I just want you.”

Poppy starts sobbing out moans when he starts actually fucking into her, keeping a hand on her waist for leverage. Her breath starts coming in short gasps, tension rising through her body quickly. He watches as her face screws up, blood rushing to her cheeks. 

“Shit, I’m -” She groans, putting her face into the pillow.

She feels perfect around him as she comes, pussy clenching down on him, hot and tight. His hand shifts to her face, angling her mouth towards his. He kisses her, dirty and slow, pushing his tongue against hers and swallowing her groans as she comes. The sweat from her back is soaking her shirt, dampening his chest.

She grabs his hip again, grinding back against him. Bobby moans loud, throat hurting when she squeezes down on him, trying to get him off. He comes all the way inside her, holding himself in deep as can as he trembles from the force of it. They’re both panting into each other’s mouths, eyes closed and lips still touching. He shifts slightly, slipping out of her way too quick and making both of them wince. 

“That was - Oh my God.” She murmurs into the pillow, hair all over her face, entire body limp. Her eyes crack open, watching his face as he comes down. 

“I know.” He pants out, opening his eyes as well. They search each other’s eyes as she tries to get her words out.

“Incredible.” She finishes.

“That was like, five minutes.” He half laughs, rolling onto his back. His whole body is still tingling.

“Incredible.” She repeats. 

He watches her start trying to roll onto her back, too amused to help. She does, with a lot of groaning and pausing. Very slowly from her side to her back, blowing out a huff of air to get the hair out of her face. Then again, rolling from her back to her other side, facing him. 

He reaches out, gently pushing the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. He follows the line of her jaw down to her chin with his fingers, giving her a small smile as she looks at him. She smiles back, looking a little blissed out as her eyelids start to drop down. 

“Are you seriously falling asleep, like, straight away?” He teases, poking her gently on the arm. She laughs and waves a hand at him.

“I’m -” She yawns, mouth wide. “I’m tired.” She smirks to herself. “Plus, I got what I wanted.”

Bobby scoffs, and starts laughing. He taps his hands on his chest, looking at her. 

“I’ve been used!” He jokes.

“You instigated!” She opens her eyes and starts laughing at him, wacking his arm.

He just keeps laughing, watching her eyes light up as she giggles and grins at him.

**

"So, how late are you?" Alan frowns, watching Poppy trying to settle into the sofa. Bobby's by her side, stacking up some pillows where her back is going to rest. 

"A week." Poppy lets out a loud sigh as she sits down. Bobby sits on the other side of the sofa, letting her prop her feet up on his legs. "Baby seems to be very comfortable." 

Priya gives her a little smile as she walks into the living room, passing her a glass of apple juice and settling next to Chris on the other sofa. KJ sits on the floor in front of Poppy, passing her some of his spring rolls he nabbed from the kitchen. 

They’re hanging out at their flat, after a long day of helping and supporting Bobby with his new bakery launch in the centre of Manchester. Empty chinese takeaway cartons are scattering the living room floor and coffee table, accompanied with some beer bottles. 

"Tried spicy food. Tried walking. Deep breathing exercises. Nothing." Bobby says, counting on his fingers before taking a swing of his drink.

"We also tried that raspberry tea you gave us." Poppy says, pointing to Priya. 

"Sex?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, of course." Poppy answers.

"My dick can do some things, but it cannot start labour." Bobby says, nodding.

"Which is funny, cause your dick is how the baby got here in the first place." Alan starts laughing. 

"Says here you can try," KJ squints at his phone screen. "nipple stimulation to induce labour." He says, brows furrowed.

"That was part of the sex." Bobby adds, raising his eyebrows. Poppy kicks his leg.

Their doctor had actually recommended that one, after Bobby brought her in for the fourth time. He trailed behind her, anxiously watching her walk, she looked like she was gonna have that baby any second. 

Poppy had been up for it. They'd tried a couple times and this morning even, before everyone arrived for Bobby's new bakery launch. They took it slow, _ very _ slow. She didn't want him too deep, just shallow enough that she could feel him. She kept a hand on his as he rubbed her clit, controlling the pressure. He just watched as she pressed her head to the pillows, moaning out his name as she came. 

Still no baby.

Poppy winces suddenly, leaning forward and grabbing onto a cushion and holding her belly. Her face scrunches up, pain rocketing through her. They all freeze, listening to her breath in and out again. KJ spins round and Alan scrambles towards her, Priya and Chris leap out of their seats as well.

"Shit! Bobby what do we do!?" Priya rushes out. 

Bobby looks over, breaking his attention from the TV.

"She's fine."

"Jesus." Poppy lets out a long breath, and sits back again. "What were we talking about? Is there anything else on there we can try, KJ?" She asks. 

Chris sits cautiously back down, dragging Priya down with him. KJ looks down at his phone again. 

"Yeah, um," He looks between his phone and Poppy. "you can try -" 

"What the fuck." Alan blinks, his hands still outstretched to Poppy. "Are you okay? I'm freaking out."

"Pre-labour." Poppy shrugs and waves Alan's hands away. 

"Don't worry, I freaked out the first couple of times as well.” Bobby says. 

“First ten times.” Poppy says quickly. Priya starts giggling when Bobby rolls his eyes. 

“Anyway - It's been happening for a week. Keep going to the doctor but they say she's not dilated yet." Bobby says.

"Okay." Alan breathes out, taking a seat next to KJ on the floor. "Okay, alright."

“It’s a bitch.” Poppy sighs.

“Oh, babe.” Priya pouts at her.

“She’ll be here soon.” KJ nods and turns to look at her. Poppy gives him a small pat on the head.

“Oh my God!” Priya gasps, hand flying to her face. “Did you find out the sex of the baby?!”

“_ No _.” Bobby glares at KJ who’s smugly staring back at him. “KJ just thinks it's a girl.”

“I can definitely see you guys having a girl first.” Chris agrees, pointing his beer towards Poppy.

“Right!” Poppy pipes up. “It just makes sense doesn’t it.” She smiles as she rubs her belly.

“Does it?” Bobby raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah.” Alan and KJ speak at the same time.

“How are you so sure?” He asks Poppy.

“I’m not.” She laughs. “I am starving though. Again.”

She starts to move forward, holding up her hand sharply and shaking her head when Alan scrambles to his feet. 

“I can get you something -” 

“No.” She says. “I can get myself some damn food.”

Bobby stands up, holding his hand out for her to grab and braces himself as he pulls her up. She huffs out a big breath, shaking her hair out of her face before she waddles off to the kitchen. Everyone just watches as she slowly shuffles out the room.

“Should I go with her?” Alan frowns. 

“Seriously, she’s been pregnant for eons.” Priya says.

“Can you bring me some more spring rolls?” KJ yells after her, not taking his attention away from his phone.

“She likes to do it herself.” Bobby shrugs. “Trust me, she will tell you to bugger off if you help her.”

A loud clang echoes from the kitchen. Bobby spins round and calls out to her.

“Babe?” He says. 

There’s a long pause before she calls back. Priya and Chris give each other a look and look back at Bobby. 

“Bobby.” Poppy says, another long pause.

“Yeah?” He yells back.

“Bobby,” She calls back again, her voice sounds strange. “Come here.” 

Bobby’s heart kicks up a notch then, his legs reacting before his brain fully does. He rushes to the kitchen, to find her over the counter, both hands bracing against it. She’s breathing kind of funny, her nostrils flaring wide. A box of chow mein is on the floor, scattered everywhere.

“I was just -” She sucks in a breath, wincing. The colour is high in her cheeks, panting as she unclenches one hand and wave it as she talks. “I think, _ ah _\- I thought they were like all the other ones -”

Bobby is frozen. He’s read everything he needs to know, what to do, in all the books. But, he was frozen, staring at her as she bites her lip and breathes through her nose.

“Okay.” He rushes out, brain kicking into gear, finally. He rushes up to her side, chow mein smushing into his socks under his feet. “Okay, lets -”

“Wait. Don’t. Don’t touch me for a second.” She says, her voice all high pitched. She clings to the counter, eyes wide. Bobby waits, hands hovering by her side.

She reaches out for him, clinging to his arm as they start moving slowly towards the door. He feels like if she moves, even the slightest bit wrong, that baby is going to pop out right on their kitchen floor. In the minute he’s been in the kitchen he completely forgot that the others were here. They all look up as they see Poppy come into view, death grip on Bobby’s arm.

“Shit.” Alan says, jumping up.

“Shit!” Priya rushes towards them.

“Oh, shit.” Chris jumps up too, beer spilling in his hand.

KJ looks over last, a mere passing glance, attention going back to his phone before he realises what’s happening and jumps up as well. His phone clatters to the floor, sounding thunderous in the tense room.

“Alan,” Bobby says calmly, way more calm than he is actually feeling. “We have a go bag in our room, it’s green.” 

“On it!” He yells, racing off down the hall. 

“Priya,” He turns to her. “Can you drive us?”

She nods, speeding off to get the car keys. Poppy was still standing very still beside him, breathing out through her nose. Bobby flicks through his phone, trying to find Dr. O’gaard’s number.

“Chris.” He chucks his phone to him as it starts ringing. “Tell them we’re on our way to the hospital.”

Chris gives him a thumbs up as he presses the phone to his ear. Bobby turns to Poppy, grinning like an idiot.

“Alright.” He says. “Lets go.”

“What?” Poppy’s voice is shaky, she stares at him with wide eyes, like she’s just seen a ghost. He laughs and tilts his head.

“Lets go. You. Hospital. Baby. Y’know, all that.” He says. 

Her fingers dig into his arm again as she tenses. She tries to speak through her contractions but her voice keeps getting cut off as she breathes. He starts walking her to the front door, KJ walking closely behind.

“It might still be -” She sucks in a breath and steadies herself for the hallway wall. “Pre-labour.” She rushes out. 

“It’s definitely not pre-labour.” KJ says.

“Oh, _ shut up_.” Poppy turns to snap at him. “We know you’re always right.”

Alan runs up behind them, holding the bag above his head. Chris joins them, a finger in one ear as he tries to listen to the phone on the other. Priya’s got the front door open, waving her hand like Poppy is a plane coming in for landing. 

“Lets go, lets go!” She exclaims.

“Alan and I will follow.” KJ says, running in front of them, down the building stairs. Alan follows, wildly running with the bag.

“Doctor says she definitely needs to get to a hospital, mate!” Chris chimes in, phone still pressed to his ear.

Priya starts locking up, as soon as Poppy is over the threshold. They’re barely down the hall when she freezes, halting Bobby as well.

“Wait. _ Wait.” _She gasps.

“What, you alright, Lass?” Bobby stands in front of her, holding both her arms, concern on his face.

“I can’t do this.” She pants and shaking her head. “I - I can’t -”

“Poppy.” Bobby sounds deadly serious and maybe the most calm looking he’s ever been in his life. “Yes, you can.” 

“I -” Her voice is trembling. “I can’t.” She sucks in a breath, looking up at the ceiling, really trying not to get emotional right now. 

“You can.”

“I can’t!” 

“Poppy, you can.” 

“I _ can’t. _”

“_Yes, _ you can.”

“I’m terrified!” She says, raising her voice. 

He blinks at her, he’s never seen her so vulnerable. Poppy never asks for things, never needs help. So independent. But right now she is lost, making footsteps in a path she has never taken before. 

“_I’m _terrified.” He laughs, standing back to look at her fully. “Shit, if there is anyone who can do it, it’s you, babe.”

“He’s right.” Priya says.

“He is.” Chris adds.

Poppy just stands there, panting and looking between them all. 

“Okay,” She finally says. She starts walking again, grabbing Bobby’s arm. “Okay, _ ah - _ ” She groans. “Get me to the _ shitting _car.”

**

They got to and into the car with a lot less fuss than Poppy had ever imagined. She did, however, not appreciate KJ and Alan dancing around the car as Bobby helped her get into the back seat. He watches as her knuckles went white, gripping onto the door handle as she was about to sit down.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” She pants, another contraction taking over.

Bobby stayed by her, not touching, just hovering a hand near her back and side. She finally released her grip on the door, jaw tight as she slowly, carefully, lets Bobby settle her into the car. He waited until she was fully inside, before gently closing the door and then sprinting to the other side, climbing in next to her as Priya got in and started the car. Chris gets into the passengers seat, still talking down the phone to their doctor.

The drive is insanely nerve-wracking. Priya drives carefully, trying not to speed, as Poppy braces herself very still in the backseat. She has one hand on Bobby’s thigh and the other gripping on the door handle. She was staring off through the windshield, trying to think of anything but giving birth in the car. Chris kept twisting around in his seat, looking at her, trying to answer questions on the phone.

“Yeah, she’s -” Chris stops, looking back at them and holding the phone to his chest. “How far apart are her contractions?”

“They’re -” Bobby scrambles to get Poppy’s phone out of their bag, trying to see the time. “Five minutes.” He says and Chris nods, turning forward again.

Just then, Poppy’s phone connects to the Bluetooth, Nicki Minja suddenly filling the car. Poppy winces again, holding her stomach, eyes scrunching up.

“Skip it.” Bobby says sharply, also wincing from Poppy’s nails digging into his leg. “The baby hates Nicki.”

Priya raises her eyebrows at Bobby in the rearview mirror, pressing the next button on the car stereo. The Beach Boys come on.

“Skip.” Poppy says, breathing out heavily as her contraction stops. 

Priya does. Beyoncé plays. 

“Again!” Bobby says.

“_Christ_, does the baby like anything?” Priya asks as James Brown’s _ I Got The Feelin’ _starts playing.

“She’s just very particular!” Bobby defends. 

He turns to her, clicking his fingers along to the song, trying to distract her. He wiggles his shoulders as he dances, smiling and lip-syncing to the song. Poppy looks at him, like he’s got two heads. 

The car slows down as Priya stops at a red light.

Bobby’s still dancing in the backseat, looking completely ridiculous as Poppy clings onto him, still trying to steady her breathing. Her eyes go wide, staring out through the windshield. 

“Oh, shit.” Poppy gasps.

“Okay, Dr. O’gaard is on her way to the hospital.” Chris pipes in, looking at them both as he hangs up. He passes the phone back to Bobby.

“Bobby,” Poppy breathes out as Chris talks.

“She’s gonna meet you there.” Chris continues.

“Amazing, oh mate, thank you -” Bobby exclaims, leaning over to pat him on the shoulder, still kinda dancing to the music as the brass kicks in behind James’ voice.

“_Bobby_,” She says urgently, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him back. “My water just broke.” 

Bobby looks down, the backseat is soaked, and she is completely drenched between her legs. Poppy can’t stop looking down at herself, mouth agape.

“Shit.” Priya says. They’re still at the red light.

“Oh, _ shit_.” Chris’ eyes go huge as he twists to look at them. 

Everything happens very quickly after that. Priya runs the red light, speeding off towards the hospital.

They pull into the emergency parking about 7 minutes later, Chris flings the door open before the car is even fully stopped. He runs inside, coming back out seconds later with a bunch of nurses and someone pushing a wheelchair. Bobby rushes out, leaving his door open as he runs around the car. Priya jumps out too and it takes both of them to help Poppy out of the car. 

It’s weird seeing Poppy in a hospital gown. He spent so much of his life being in one, surrounded by patients who were vulnerable and weak. Poppy was none of those things and even in the gown she was gorgeous. 

She was pacing around the room, unable to sit down through the contractions. She turns to brace herself against the rail of the bed, Bobby watches as she starts to tense up.

“Babe.” He tells her. “Breathe.” 

“Fuck off.” She wheezes, reaching out to grab his hand and squeezes her eyes shut. 

He stays close behind her, talking her through it, watching her head bow between her arms. Her hair was damp with sweat, sticking to her forehead. He gathers it in his hands, pushing it off her face, back behind her shoulders.

“I’m so tired.” She finally says, as the contraction eases up. She squeezes his hand again.

“You’re okay, you’re okay - it’s going to be over so soon -” He keeps trying to talk, distracting her.

Her eyes go wide. 

“Fuck,” Her voice is tight. “It’s -”

“Again?” Shit, that was fast. The closest one yet.

He yells for a nurse, a doctor, whoever the fuck will listen. There is suddenly a flurry of activity in the room, professionals everywhere, some trying to get Poppy back on the bed and getting ready to take her to delivery.

There is a lot of shouting, demanding, or seemed like it to Bobby. Everything’s happening too fast, a whirlwind, he feels lost and all he can do is stand by Poppy’s head and hold her hand. He keeps talking to her, a running monologue of telling her to breathe and stay calm, mixed with a bunch of panicked swears.

She keeps nodding, face fully flushed, hair sticking to her sweaty face. She pushes when they tell her to and holds onto Bobby’s hand freakishly tight. All he can do is watch her face as she yells and pushes, then sag back against the bed when she stops. Doctors are nodding and telling her to keep going, preparing her for the next contraction. She’s doing fucking _ amazing _ but she looks so tired, so fed up.

She’s told to push again, and she does, grabbing onto Bobby’s shirt as she leans forward and he’s suddenly very, very close to her face.

“Great,” He hears someone say. “Almost there, come on, one more -” 

And apparently that is it. 

One minute he’s in a dingy hospital room, watching Poppy pace around, then listening to her yell and getting his hand crushed and now there’s a bunch of nurses running around as a baby starts crying, and - oh, fuck.

Holy shit.

He stands there, staring, as a nurse walks over to the side of the bed, a bundle in her arms. Poppy is wide eyed, propping herself up, breath rattling in her chest as the nurse passes the baby over.

“What -” Poppy stares at the nurse, eyes huge and clinging to the bundle in her arms.

“It’s a girl.” The nurse smiles at them both. “Congratulations!”

Bobby stares down at the tiny, scrunched up, red, crying face of their extremely pissed off daughter. His knees felt weak. Poppy turns to him, looking completely bewildered, just like he felt.

“Oh my fucking God.” He breathes. 

“I know.” Her voice is rough. “Shit, Bobby. What have we done?”

He reaches down, stroking gently across their baby’s cheek. They both watch as she wriggles about in her blanket, gulping in air as she starts to calm down.

“This - shit, we did this.” He whispers.

She looks up at him, and he stares back, not able to take his eyes off her face. He leans down for a kiss, he has to kiss her right _ now. _She kisses back, messy and crazy, smiling into it. They both look down at the baby again and he wipes his thumb under her eye as Poppy starts to tear up, so overwhelmed and exhausted. 

But she is happy, so happy. They both are, looking down at their daughter again. He kisses Poppy’s head where it’s still damp with sweat.

**

They’re both lying on their sides in the hospital bed, Bobby’s got his arm draped over Poppy, who is sound asleep. He’s peering over her shoulder, staring at their daughter in the little high crib next to the bed, also conked out. He doesn’t know what time it is, he honestly felt like he didn’t even know what day it is right now. He is certain he is going to burst into tears, everytime he looks at their baby’s face.

It’s late, Alan, KJ, Priya and Chris long gone home now. As soon as Bobby had stumbled into the waiting room earlier, Alan straight up burst into tears.

“It’s a girl.” He had said. They all erupted, talking over each other and rushing over to him. Suddenly he was surrounded, all of them hugging and cheering, Alan’s wet face, smearing all over Bobby’s shoulder.

Poppy’s mum is snoozing in the chair in the corner of the room, balloons and flowers next to her. She has also exhausted herself from all the crying. It was a real picture, Vee’s hand grabbing Bobby’s face as she kissed his face, mascara running down her cheeks as she bawled.

“Oh Bobby, you’re a daddy! You’re a father!’ She had cried. 

Bobby’s mother enters the room quietly, closing the door as slowly as she can behind her. She creeps in, watching Bobby twist around in the bed to see who it is. He props himself up on the bed slightly, smiling at her.

“Hey, Ma.” He grins, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” She leans over to kiss his forehead. “I got some food for Poppy.” She rummages in her bag, crisp packets rustling as she pulls them all out. “There’s fuck all in this hospital.”

“Ma.” Bobby said sternly. “Not around your granddaughter.” 

Poppy starts laughing next to him, he didn’t even realise she was awake. She rolls over slowly, wincing from still being sore, to look at them both. 

“I think you swore around her, maybe, 30 seconds after she was born.” Poppy smiles.

“I think you swore literally as she was born.” Bobby retorts, raising his eyebrows at her.

Poppy just frowns and nods.

“Okay, I’ll let you have that one.”

“Is she still just my granddaughter or have you kids decided on a name?” She smirks, crossing her arms.

They had, actually, when no one was in the room, the only time in the day they were finally alone. Bobby was sitting on the end of the bed, holding her in his arms, tucking her back into her blanket when Poppy started murmuring something that he didn’t fully catch.

”What?” He said.

“What’s her name?” Poppy had mumbled against the pillow. She was looking up at him expectantly.

They hadn’t really talked about this much, just only at the beginning really. Bobby stared down at the baby, then back at Poppy who was blinking rapidly, trying to keep herself awake.

“Chloe?” He said.

“Basic.” Poppy replied.

“Uhm, we liked Emily, remember?”

“Yeah…” She mumbled looking at the baby. “She doesn’t look like an Emily though.”

“I still like June.” He offered.

“June.” She repeated, that small smirk she always makes appearing on her face. “Yeah, I like June, too.” She eyes go wide for a second. “Didn’t we find out I was pregnant in June, as well?”

Bobby laughed, eyes going wide as he looked back down at their daughter.

“That’s kinda hilarious.” He whispered. 

“Hi, June.” She cooed from the other side of the bed, sounding delirious. 

She knew she sounded crazy, wound-up and so sleep deprived but she couldn’t care less. Bobby grinned at her, gently stroking June’s head.

**

Bobby flings the flat door open, towel over his shoulder, bags under his eyes, Jonno and Tasha stand in the doorway, watching him walk back down the hallway. They stall there for a second, both looking confused.

“Come on in!” Bobby yells behind him.

“Uh -“ Tasha cautiously walks inside, Jonno following close behind.

Bobby hears the front door close, so he assumes they’ve come inside. He’s heading straight back to June’s room, where Poppy has her on the changing table trying to anchor down her kicking legs, bare butt on show.

“We’re gonna need more wipes.” Poppy groans, looking down at June’s sweet little face as she giggles, legs still flailing about. “And more nappies. Definitely more nappies.”

“How can someone so small make so much poop?” Bobby demands, smile on his face as he gently pokes one of June’s legs. June just gurgles, content and happy. He takes the dirty nappy away, watching Poppy finally getting her to settle down.

“Seriously, how do you do it?” Poppy cooes. “How?” 

They’d been home for about a month now with the baby, the first weeks had been quite rough but now - it wasn’t easier, but they’re more used to it for sure. Poppy gets the fresh nappy on and snaps a new onesie on her, tossing the dirty one on June’s never ending laundry pile.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Bobby said sternly, picking her up, resting her up against his shoulder. “Let’s go see your uncle and aunty, huh?”

She felt ridiculously tiny in his hands, he still wasn’t used to it completely. But he was sure he has never loved anything so much in his entire life. June was like a tiny human water bottle, putting off heat like an oven - much like her mother. She even looked like Poppy, in some weird way. She has her big brown eyes, huge inky eyelashes. She even scrunched up her nose like she did. 

“Hey!” Jonno says from his place on the sofa, watching Bobby walk in. “Aw, she’s -“ 

“Here,” Bobby says flatly, putting June into Jonno’s arms. “Make sure you support her head and watch out she’s been in a little squirmy mood today. She will try to escape from you.”

“Uh - “ Jonno’s eyes are wide, just accepting the baby, looking at her like she’s a ticking time bomb. “I don’t think -“

Tasha snuggles up to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder, smiling down at the little bundle of joy. 

“You’re fine.” Poppy laughs, taking a seat on the sofa opposite.

Bobby sits next to her, sighing as his butt hits the cushions. He feels like he has been standing up for hours. Days. His butt has never been so comfortable in it’s life.

“What’s her name?” Tasha asks abensently, wiggling a finger in front of the baby. She laughs when she grabs her finger, baby grip at full, adorable force.

“June.” Bobby smiles, putting his arm around Poppy as he rests back into the sofa.

“June.” Jonno repeats. The corners of his mouth quirk into a small smile, like he’s trying to fight it. He snorts for a second, unable to hold in his laugh. 

“What?” Poppy demands.

“It’s just -“ He’s really cracking up now, but trying not to jostle the baby so much. He settles down before talking again, amusement laced in his voice. “Now you guys are PB and J.”

Tasha bursts out laughing, eyes looking between them both. Poppy starts laughing as well, looking over to Bobby who’s got a shocked look on his face. He looks kind of irritated that he didn’t think of that first.

“Oh my God! That’s so beautiful.” She giggles.

“PB and J.” Poppy stresses as she laughs. “I love it.”

“Me too!” Jonno grins. “Just name the next kid Sandwich.”

“I’ve already got names for the next kid.” He muses, giving Poppy a wink when she turns to look at him. She’s got a weird look on her face, making Bobby’s smile falter for a second.

“Is that weird?” He rushes out.

“No! No, babe.” She laughs and rubs his leg. “It’s just - we’re like a family now.”

“Aw, shit Bobs. You’re a family man.” Jonno smiles at him, gently bouncing June in his arms.

“Shit, yeah, I guess I am.” He grins, loving it. “_Family_. Wow.” 

Poppy gives his leg a squeeze, her smile wide and bright. He feels so at home looking at her face, his heart melts a little just looking at her. Bobby is struck with realisation suddenly, turning to Jonno and Tasha before he even realises.

“We’re engaged.” He blurts, words tumbling out so fast he doesn’t even realise he’s said them before Tasha gasps.

Poppy looks at him, with wide eyes, like, what the fuck are you doing. He just shrugs, he wants this and he knows she wants this too. Her eyes go soft when he smiles at her and she can’t help but smile back.

“Holy shit, you guys!” Tasha squeals, trying to keep her voice down around the baby.

“We know!” Bobby and Poppy say in unison, before cracking up with laughter.


End file.
